Hollywood Big Decisions
by MustangLover2889
Summary: *Sequel to Hollywood Springs* Tori is finally returning to palm woods after six months to finish recording with demo with Gustavo, Big Time Rush has returned from their tour. Will Tori and Kendall be able to mend their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

TORI's POV

_**Two months ago**_

It's been four months since I left Palm Woods and came back to Hollywood Arts. Kendall has kept to his promise and called me every night, but it seems like that calls were starting to be fewer and fewer. I know Carlos has called Cat like every night, and she's told me that Kendall is fine. I honestly don't understand why he hasn't been calling me. Something must be up. I have tried calling him and he hasn't answered.

"Why do you think he's been ignoring my calls?" I asked.

Cat shrugged. "Maybe he lost his phone." She said. Everyone looked at her.

I looked over at André and Beck, since they were guys maybe they could give a better answer. "What do you think?" I asked, crossing my arms and resting them on the table.

"It could be that he wants to break up or like Cat said, maybe he lost his phone." André said.

I frowned a little and then looked at Beck. I was hoping that he'd say something else. "Honestly Tori, when a guy starts ignoring your calls and doesn't bother to call you back, it's usually a sign that he wants to break up. How is your relationship?" He asked.

I sighed. "It's been okay, but the distance is hard you know. I guess I'm a little jealous." I said, I'm not one to get jealous a lot but when it comes to Kendall, I'd get jealous easily because he's got thousands of fans screaming his name and who else knows what's going on.

"But?" Beck asked.

"But we have gotten into a couple of arguments over the past couple weeks and it started going downhill from there." I said, running a hand through my long brown hair.

"And so he's been ignoring you. Tori you have to remember that he's out on tour right now. One of his main goals is to please his fans, I'm sure he's just frustrated with the long distance and really can't wait to get back to palm woods." Jade said, over the past few months Jade and I had finally managed to become friends. Jade got over her issues that she had with me.

"But wouldn't he want to be talking to her every night then?" Cat asked.

"Good point." Jade said.

I looked at Robbie, he was the only one who hasn't said anything. "Robbie?" I asked. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. Guess that's how he was asking what. Must be the new thing. "You okay? You've been quiet." I said.

"Yeah, just thinking." He said, he probably was the most clueless when it came to girls and dating. But I still loved him, as a friend of course.

"What are you going to do, Tor?" André asked. I looked at him and shrugged. I honestly don't know, but would it be smart to stay with someone who clearly doesn't want to be dating me anymore? I really wished that Kendall would just answer if cell phone already. Then a thought came to me, I could call James or Logan or even Carlos and get them to trick Kendall into talking to me.

"I have an idea. I'll be right back." I said, standing up. I pulled out my pear phone and decided to dial James number. I didn't think that he'd tell Kendall that I was calling him.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey James. How are you doing?" I asked, sitting down at an empty table.

_"Doing good. Everything okay?" _

"Yeah. Hey can I ask you a favor. Can you please put Kendall on the phone? I really need to talk to him." I said, hoping that James would actually do this small favor.

_"Umm...I'm not sure if it's the smartest thing to do right now, but since you asked I'll do it. Hang on." _

What did he mean? I waited hoping that I'll hear Kendall's voice on the other line soon. I needed to figure out what it is that he wanted. I was beginning to think that James might have hung up on me when...

_"Hello?"_

Oh my god. It was Kendall. I wondered what James told him. "Hi." I said.

_"What's going on? Why are you calling James?" _

"Why am I calling James? Because you've been ignoring my calls, how else am I suppose to get a hold of you? What's going on Kendall?" I asked, trying my hardest to keep my voice calm.

_"This isn't a good time." _

"When would it be a good time? Hmm? You've been ignoring my text messages and call for the past week or so." I said, trying hard to hold back my tears. This conversation wasn't going the way I was expecting it to. I was hoping that Kendall would be happy, but he didn't sound very happy. I think I knew where this was heading.

I waited for Kendall to give me an answer as to why he's been ignoring my text messages and calls, but instead I didn't get an answer. I knew that he was still there, guess he didn't have an answer. "Do you want to break up or something?" I asked.

I didn't get an answer right away. _"Right now, I think it would be a smart thing to do. I'm sorry Tori." _The line went dead. I cannot believe that he hung up on me. I wiped my eyes and put a hand over my mouth, trying hard to keep myself calm. I ran both my hands through my hair and then re-joined my friends.

"Everything okay?" Beck asked. He was always so caring.

I nodded. "Yeah. Me and Kendall just broke up." I said, wiping away a tear. Cat came over by me and gave me a hug. I smiled a little, I was pretty sure that I was going to be fine. I didn't have to worry about seeing Kendall again for two months, from there I don't know what is going to happen. I hoped that everything would be okay.

"Sorry Tor." André said. Jade surprised me when she gave me a hug. I didn't think that we were that good of friends yet, but Jade was always unpredictable. I was happy that I had such awesome friends. I was still looking forward to returning to palm woods because then it meant that I'd finally be able to finish my demo.

_**Please do not hate me for having Tori and Kendall break up. There is a strong possibility that they'll get back together once Tori returns to palm wood, if they don't, they'll probably be friends. You'll have to wait to find out.  
I had this idea in my head for a while now, I even had it written down on paper and I lost the original storyline. But please, please, please don't hate me. **_


	2. Chapter 2

KENDALL's POV

"That was an awesome performance, was it not?" Logan asked, sitting down on the couch in the lounge room backstage. We were probably going to be able to chill for a few minutes for having to leave. In two months we'll be back at palm woods.

"Yeah. But every performance that we usually do is awesome, well that's what I think anyways." Carlos said, he sat down next to Logan. James was kind of bunny hopping around. He seemed like he could go perform for another hour or so.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Do you know that'll be leaving shortly, right?" I asked.

"Yeah so. We should be able to chillax." Logan said. I just shook my head and smiled a little.

"Dogs! Time to go." Gustavo said, he just walked past us. I looked at Carlos and Logan, who both groaned because they didn't get to relax as long as they would have liked. I followed Gustavo out towards the tour bus, in about twentyfour hours we'll be performing the same songs all over again, but as long as we pleased our fans we were happy.

Carlos plowed past me when I was about to walk onto the tour bus, he was obessed with video games. There's usually not much to do when your on the tour bus, so we usually end up fighting over who gets to play the games. "Carlos! You were playing last night!" James said, walking past me as soon as I moved out of the way.

"Hey Have you heard from Tori?" Logan asked me.

I looked over at Logan and shook my head. I know that I've been kind of distancing myself from Tori, especially since we've been arguing. I think it has a lot to do with the long distance, but I know some of it might have to do with her being a little jealous. "Not for a couple weeks, honestly I can't remember the last time. I've been ignoring her calls and texts." I said.

"Dude. What is it that you want? Why are you ignoring her?" Logan asked.

I just shrugged and walked towards the back of the bus where James and Carlos were probably fighting over who gets to play video games since time. I sat down on the small couch and leaned back. "I have my reasons Logan. It's not like she hasn't ignored my calls before, because she has." I said.

"Who?" James asked.

"Tori." I said.

James looked at me. "Your still not talking to her?" He asked.

"She's been asking about you. Everytime I talk to Cat, she always has to ask how your doing." Carlos said. I know Carlos and Cat seem to be still going strong, but then again when they first started dating, it was already basically a long distance relationship. So they've been manging just fine. I ran a hand through my hair. I was about to say something when I heard a cell phone ringing, everyone looked at their cell phones but it was James who answered his.

"Hello?" I really wished that I could hear who was one the only line, but all I was getting was James end of the conversation. I could tell that Carlos was listening in since he was closest to James. "Doing good. Everything okay?"This was really driving me nuts, I looked at Carlos and he just shook his head. I saw James glance at me. "Umm...I'm not sure if it's the smartest thing to do right now, but since you asked I'll do it. Hang on."He leaned over towards me and handed me his cell phone. I was confused, especially since James didn't say who it was, but I'd find out soon enough.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"Hi." _It was Tori, had to give it to her, that was pretty clever on her part.

"What's going on? Why are you calling James?"

_"Why am I calling James? Because you've been ignoring my calls, how else am I suppose to get a hold of you? What's going on Kendall?"_ I think I could hear her voice starting crack, like she was about to start crying. I felt bad, but it seemed like almost everytime we talked it somehow ended up turning into an argument.

"This isn't a good time."

_"When would it be a good time? Hmm? You've been ignoring my text messages and call for the past week or so."_ I honestly didn't know how to answer that, so I didn't say anything at all. _"Do you want to break up or something?"_

I thought about it for a little bit, I honestly didn't want to keep getting into arguments with her. "Right now, I think it would be a smart thing to do. I'm sorry Tori." I really did care about her, but I felt that it was the right thing to do at the moment. I hung up before she could say something back, which made me feel worse.

"You okay dude?" James asked, when I gave him his cell phone back.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine." I said. I couldn't help but wonder how me and tori were going to react around each other when we both get back to palm woods. I'm sure by then Tori will be with someone new, but who knows what will happen. Only time will tell.

"You sure? Because we can go get you something to cheer you up." Carlos said. I laughed. Gotta love my love friends, they could probably make just about anyone laugh.

"I'm good." I said. Carlos had managed to get the controller for the xbox away from James, they started fighting over that again. "Guys, why don't you just do two player? You know that you can do that, right?" I asked. My breakup with Tori hasn't exactly sunk in yet, but I'm sure it will sooner or later. For I know it could happen two in two months when I see her again.

* * *

**_I decided to do Kendall's POV for when the breakup happened so this is also two months before they return to palm woods.  
Next up the grand reunion between the guys and Tori...Wonder how they'll react. Think Tori and Kendall will be friendly towards each other or ignore each other?  
Yeah I can make Tori a blondie for this story  
I know that this probably isn't my best chapter.  
please R&R :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**TORI's POV**

"I still cannot you did that to your hair." Beck said, crossing his arms over his chest. I smiled at him and rolled my eyes. I decided to dye my hair blonde before I head back to palm woods. Gustavo called me a few days ago to let me know that he was going to be back in a two days, and that I should be prepared to get back to the recording some songs for the demo.

"It's my hair. My decision." I said. I know me and Beck have gotten closer since my break up with Kendall.

Beck just smiled. "You ready to go?" He asked, picking up one of my bags.

I nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be, I can't believe that I'm going back to palm woods. It's going to be weird, you know." I said, walking towards Beck's car. I had said good bye to Cat, Robbie, Andre and Jade again. Well last time Jade didn't care that I was leaving, but this time she did. I was glad that we're finally friends, Jade is actually cool.

"Well I'm sure it'll fly by. Gustavo is giving you what two months?" He asked.

I nodded, and smiled. "Yeah." I said. Beck smiled and unlocked his car, I wasn't looking forward to returning to palm woods since it meant being around Kendall, but I hoped that eventually we can be friends again. I don't know if we can ever be boyfriend and girlfriend again, but I know that I'd like to be friends with him.

"We'll come visit you soon. Jade and Cat are thinking next weekend." He said.

"That would be awesome. I thought Cat was going to come with, because she wanted to see Carlos for a little bit." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I believe that's what she was saying yesterday.

Beck leaned against his car and pointed. "Here she comes now." He said.

I looked over my shoulder and smiled. Cat practically came running up to us. "I'm here!" She said.

"We know." Beck said, opening the driver's door. Cat climbed into the back, while I got in on the passenger's side. Beck was the last one to get into his car, "Road trip!" Cat said. I laughed. I was glad that cat was coming along, her cheerful attitude was enough to cheer anyone up.

I looked over at Beck. "Don't have to worry about the trip being boring." I said.

"Yeah no kidding." He said, pulling out of the hollywood arts parking lot. I glanced back at the school and smiled a little. I really couldn't believe that I was leaving the school for two months, but I had a feeling that they were going to go by fast.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Home sweet home!" Carlos said, running off the tour bus.

Kendall got off the bus next and rolled his eyes. "Got a point there Carlos. As much fun it is to be on tour, I'm glad to finally be back at the palm woods." He said, carrying his bag. He glanced over to see a car pull up behind the tour bus.

James walked up next to Kendall. "Looks like your ex-girlfriend has arrived. That was some good timing on her part." He said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Kendall just looked at him and nodded. He was probably thinking that this might be interesting. Kendall started walking towards the building.

"Hey guys." None of them reconginzed the female that just gotten out of the car. They did recongized Cat since she squealed and ran towards Carlos. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Cat. I missed you too." He said, smiling.

The blonde female walked over and that's when Kendall realized that it was Tori, she dyed her hair blonde. "Hey Kendall." She said, her smiled.

"Tori. Nice to see you again." He responded. There was some tension between them, though they both did their best to ignore it. Tori gave him a quick hug.

"Hey Tori, love the hair." James said, hugging the girl. She hugged Logan and Carlos, when she got the chance.

Tori smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "Thanks, figured that it was time for something new. I really can't wait to get started on the demo again." She said.

"We're going to miss you at hollywood arts." Cat said, giving one of her best friends.

Tori glanced over at Beck and smiled a little, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You make sure you keep in touch with me this time, last time you barely called me." She said.

Beck laughed. "Don't worry, we'll be in touch and we'll come to visit in a week or so." He said.

Tori nodded and then looked at the guys. "So how'd the tour go?" She asked, she was really curious as to how it went. She's seen them perform live and their really good. Part of her wishes that she would have had gone with them on tour, just so she could get the chance to see what it's like. She doesn't regret her decision at all though.

"It was awesome. We always love pleasing our fans." Carlos said. Kendall and James nodded.

"I hope to be doing that one day." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

James smirked. "Tori your pretty close to it, I mean your recording a demo right now. I still remember when we had finished recording our demo, we almost didn't get picked by the record company. I'm sure you won't have any trouble there." He said.

"Yeah, because she's awesome." Carlos said.

"Stop." Tori said, smiling.

"Hey Tor, we gotta get going. Have like a two hour drive to look forward to. So see you soon." Beck said, hugging Tori. Cat came running over and joined in on the hug.

"Awww...Do you really have to go?" Tori asked, she was hoping that they'd hang out for a bit.

Beck nodded. "We have school tomorrow." He said.

"Okay. Talk to you later then." She said. Beck and Cat got into his car, and left shortly after. She waved as the left the palm woods parking lot. "I can't believe it's been six months since I was here, the time just flew by." She said, looking at the guys.

"Well whenever your looking forward to something, time usually goes by fast." Kendall said, walking into the building. He hoped that Bitters wouldn't make a big deal out of their return like he did last time, with his Big Time Rush tour thing or whatever.

"That is true." Logan agreed, looking at Tori. She just nodded.

"You should have gone blonde sooner Tori. You look really good with blonde hair." James said.

Tori laughed. "It would have ruined the surprise if I went blonde sooner. It was actually a last minute decision on my part." She said, running a hand through her hair.

Logan made a coughing noise, causing everyone to look at him. "What?" He asked, trying to cover it up.

"What was that about?" Kendall asked.

"I just had to cough, but I do however feel that I should talk to James." Logan said, crossing his arms over his chest. James looked at him confused, well everyone was looking at him confused.

* * *

_**I hoped that y'all like this chapter, it was kind of written in a rush.  
Sorry I waited a few weeks after finishing hollywood springs to start writing the sequel. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**LOGAN's POV**

I know that everyone was looking at me at the moment, probably all wondering what is going through my mind. "James can I talk to you alone?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

James frowned a little, but then nodded. "Sure." He said, following me. I made sure that we were far enough away so that Kendall, Carlos and Tori couldn't hear us. "So what's up?"

"Let me ask you this, are you still crushing on Tori?" I asked.

"What? No...Why would I be?" James asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you sure? Because it sounds like you are crushing on her again. Tori is single now, but she is also Kendall's ex-girlfriend, and we have a rule about dating a friend's ex-girlfriend." I said. I made sure to keep my voice low.

"I know that!" James said.

I glanced at Kendall, he seemed to be talking to Carlos. "Dude you were hitting on Tori, and Kendall was right there. You're lucky he hasn't caught on yet, but sooner or later he will." I said.

James looked a little uneasy. "I was not hitting on her." He said.

I rolled my eyes and rejoined Kendall and them. "So what was the cough about?" Carlos asked. He hasn't put two and two together yet. I wondered if he ever would.

"I just had something stuck in my throat." I said. It was a lie, but how were they going to know. Kendall kind of narrowed his eyes at me. _Oh god I think he's catching on_ I thought. "Well how about we go say hi to you mom and sister Kendall." I said, doing my best to act normal.

"Hey guys. I need to check in, and figure out which apartment I'm going to be getting this time. So I'll come by once I'm settled in. Kay?" Tori asked. She ran a hand through her hair.

"Okay." James said. Kendall just gave a thumbs up. He led the way towards the elevator.

"See ya later Tor." I said. Carlos was busy looking at his phone, so he ended up bumping into Kendall.

"Dude!" Kendall said, looking at him.

I smiled a little. "Leave it to Carlos to be so preoccupied with his phone that he won't watch where he's going." I said, walking onto the elevator. Kendall just nodded. I caught James looking at Tori, and I hit him in the arm to get his attention.

"What were you looking at?" Carlos asked, looking at James.

"Taking in the scenery." James answered, both Carlos and Kendall looked confused. I just pinched the bridge my nose and shook my head. I really wish he'd be more careful. What is going to happen if Kendall ever finds out that James is crushing on his ex-girlfriend.

**TORI's POV**

Being back at the palm woods was a little weird, especially since Kendall and I aren't exactly talking still, though it's been two months. I wondered if we could ever be friends again. I think one day we will be, but it may be a few months from now.

"Welcome back to the palm woods Tori." Bitters said.

I smiled a little. "Thanks. Glad to be back." I said.

"I'm sure you are." He said, handing me my apartment key. I took it and walked away, only glancing over my shoulder once. Bitters is one strange person.

I looked at my pear phone and saw that I had one new text message from Beck. _'Hey good luck finishing recording the demo, and can't wait to see you in a week or so.' _I smiled.

Speaking of the demo, I had to call Gustavo to let him know that I'm back at the palm woods, though I'm pretty sure he could have figured it out already. I'll have to do that later. I looked at the apartment number and discovered that it was the same apartment as last time. What was the luck in that?

It didn't take long for me get settled in, this I didn't bring much stuff again. I told the guys that I'd visit them once I was settled in. I walked down the hall towards their apartment and knocked on the door. It only took a couple of seconds before someone answered, and that someone was Kendall. He must have been the closest or something.

"Tori." He said, allowing me to enter before closing the door.

I was about to say something back, but I was pulled into a hug right away. "Glad to see your back Tori."

"Hey Camille. Long time no see." I said. I'd say that me and Camille are kind of friends now, we talked about over the past six months and really got to know each other. I guess she was back with Logan again.

"Hey Tor. Welcome back to the palm woods." Kendall's little sister said. She was sitting next to Kendall on the couch.

I smiled. "Thanks." I said. I honestly didn't think it was that big of a deal that I was back at the palm woods. I mean I didn't think it was that huge of a deal when I came back to hollywood arts but my friends had planned a welcome back party. I wasn't the only one who just got back to the palm woods today, the guys did also.

"Come sit down. We're just kind of relaxing and hanging out. Well Carlos is tackling everyone who blocks his view from the television, Kendall was his latest victim." James said. I think I would have loved to seen that.

"Did you get it on camera?" I asked, sitting down next to James.

"No, but I'm sure they'll do a replay." Logan said. Kendall glared at him. That probably would have been a NO on his part. Carlos on the other hand looked like he'd be up for it.

"Logan maybe you should Carlos tackle you. You haven't gotten up from that spot since we came into the apartment." Kendall said, raising his eyebrows at him. Logan just got huge eyes, and shook his head. "Chicken?" He asked.

"Umm..Yeah. Dude Carlos is wearing his helmet, what if his head hits mine?" Logan asked. Everyone laughed. I was actually glad to be back at the palm woods, since I missed the many laughs that I have shared with the guys. They all are down to earth, and have awesome personalities.

* * *

_**Well this chapter took me all day, I kept blanking so I hope that it's an okay chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or Victorious  
Please R&R**_


	5. Chapter 5

KENDALL's POV

I leaned back on the couch and glanced over at James and Tori, they seemed to be catching up. I had to admit that Tori did look good with blonde hair. I got up and walked over to where Logan was sitting at the table, doing something on his lab-top.

"So why did you want to talk to James alone?" I asked, crossing my arms and resting them on the table.

Logan looked up. "I just remembered that I had something really important to ask him." He said. I frowned a little, wondering why he looked a little nervous.

"Logan." I said.

"Honestly Kendall, I think your better off talking to James. It's not really my spot to be telling you, this is something that has to come straight from James." He said, closing his lab-top.

I sighed, and looked back at James and Tori. I was starting to wonder if James was crushing on Tori again, but I could be wrong since we haven't seen Tori in six months, so they could be catching up all that's happened. After Tori and I broke up, we barely heard from her. Carlos would ask about her when he talked to Cat, but that's it. "Do you know if James talked to Tori at all after we broke up?" I asked.

Logan shook his head. "I honestly don't know." He said.

"Hey guys. I just got a call from Gustavo, he wants me to come to the studio. So I'll catch up with you later." Tori said. She walked over towards the door.

"Later." I said, glancing at her. I wasn't going to ignore her, but I knew that it was going to be a while before we were going to be friends again. I honestly hoped that one day we can be friends again.

"Talk to you later, Tor." James said. He got up and came over by me and Logan. Tori smiled a little and then left the apartment.

Carlos came joined us also. "What are you all doing?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Wait where's Katie?" I asked, looking around for my sister.

"She left the room like five minutes after Camille did." Logan said, smiling.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "You find this amusing don't you." I said. Logan just nodded. I just rolled my eyes.

TORI's POV

I walked into the studio, and ran a hand through my hair. I was a little nervous. I mean I've dealt with Gustavo before, but he tends to scare me sometimes. "Hey." I said.

Kelly looked over her shoulder, but then turned around completely. "Tori?" She asked.

Double take. "Yeah, it's me." I said. I mentally rolled my eyes. You think I'd be used to this kind of reaction because it's been happening a lot since I dyed my hair blonde. I had dyed my hair shortly after breaking up with Kendall, my friends back at hollywood arts had given me basically the same that Kelly did.

"Gustavo will be out in a minute he's talking to Griffin right now." She said, looking at a sheet of paper. I nodded and looked around, clearly nothing has changed. I noticed that the studio had a couple of pictures of Big Time Rush on the walls. Which was understandable since they were one of the most popular boy bands that Gustavo has produced and managed.

"Gustavo. Tori's here." Kelly said. I had almost forgot that she was still here.

A couple of seconds later Gustavo must have came walking out of his office. "Where is she?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows. Kelly pointed towards me. "That's not...Tori?" He said.

"It's me Gustavo, I dyed my hair blonde. It wasn't that much of a change." I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Well than welcome back Tori. Why'd you dye your hair blonde?" He asked.

I smiled a little, but I was also a little scared. "It's something I've always wanted to do." I said, hoping that it'd be a good enough answer for Gustavo. I know sometimes he pushes for a better answer.

"Okay. Well Tori, we have two months to finish your demo. I think we got about three songs recorded, and we can probably get two, maybe three more songs one the demo. I assume that you had time to think about which songs you'd like to record?"

"There is one song that I'd like to record on the demo." I said. Gustavo raised his eyebrows and looked at me. I guess he was expecting me to just say it. "I sung it at hollywood arts, it's called Beggin' on your knees." I said.

"Huh." Gustavo said.

"Huh?" I asked. I was confused.

"We'll work on it tomorrow around noon." He said, heading back into his office. I thought Gustavo was pretty calm today, but then again the guys were here challenging him. I shook my head and walked out of the studio. I really couldn't wait for tomorrow now, I loved recording songs and hoping that one day they'll get played on the radio.

I walked into the palm woods and spotted Bitters by the front desk. "Hey Tori." I looked to find Camille walking towards me. I figured that she'd be practicing her longs for her audition tomorrow.

"Hey." I said.

"Are you honestly glad to be back at the palm woods? I mean, I know that I love this place but you have friends at hollywood arts, don't you miss them?" She asked.

I nodded. "Well of course. But I was offered the opportunity of a lifetime here, and there's no way I'd turn that down." I said.

Camille nodded. "I know what you mean. Heard that you and Kendall broke up, sorry about that." She said. I forgot that I never told her that me and Kendall broke up. Opps.

"It's okay. I mean we broke up two months ago, guess it just wasn't meant to be." I said.

"You're only seventeen years old, your still young. Eventually Mr. Right will come along." Camille said, walking away. I knew that she was right, but it didn't stop me from thinking about it.

* * *

_**I have a few busy days coming up, so it might take me a little while to update. I hope to have a new chapter up in a couple days, but it's hard to say. Since I'm going to be moving at the end of september, and I've been packing up my stuff.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Big Time Rush  
please R&R**_


	6. Chapter 6

**James's POV**

I wasn't a hundred percent sure if I was really starting to crush on Tori again, I mean she is Kendall's ex-girlfriend and he might not be very happy hearing that I was crushing on Tori. "So what should we do today?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Kendall looked at me and then shrugged a little. "I don't have a clue. Gustavo basically gave us today off, I'm pretty sure we'll think of something. Logan where's Camille?" He asked.

"She was here for a little bit after we got back to palm woods." Logan said.

I nodded in agreement. "You didn't forget already did you?" I asked.

Kendall shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "No. I just figured that you since he hasn't seen Camille in six months, that he'd want to spend the whole day with her. I know that's what I would have done if I was still dating Tori." He said.

I ran a hand through my hair. "We know." I said. Logan looked at me and raised his eyebrows, like as if trying to prove a point. I just nodded, letting him know that I understood what he was trying to tell me. I wouldn't be surprised if Kendall was already starting to catch on. "Hey where's Carlos?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I think he went off to go call Cat. He doesn't want us listening in on his conversations." Kendall said, he walked over to the couch and layed down, covering his left arm over his eyes.

Logan walked over towards Kendall. "Your not going to take a nap are you?" He asked.

Kendall uncovered his eyes and looked at him. "How many hours of sleep have we gotten in the past twenty-four hours?" He asked. I think he had a point there, we were all to excited about returning to palm woods after being away for six months, so we barely got any sleep. Guess that was starting to catch up for Kendall.

"I'd say about four hours." I said. Kendall nodded and pointed.

Logan rolled his eyes. "I think I'm going to go find Camille. I'm sure she's finished with her audition." He said, walking out of the apartment. That left me and Kendall.

"So think you and Tori will ever be friends again?" I asked. I was just trying to get a conversation going.

Kendall shrugged. "Someday. But I don't think it's going to happen in the next couple weeks. You know I would be happy just being friends with her." He said, covering his eyes with his left arm again.

"Do you think Lucy is still here?" I asked.

Kendall nodded. "I saw her earlier." He said. That's all he said.

I walked towards the door. "I think I'm going to go find her." I said, placing my hand on the doorknob. I didn't want the conversation to get awkward or something.

"Try her apartment. That's where I ran into her." Kendall said. I nodded and then left the apartment room.

**Carlos's POV**

"Are you back home or no?" I asked, leaning against a tree. I didn't really get to talk to Cat that much, since her and Beck didn't stay very long. That was disappointing.

_"Just about. Beck's going to be dropping me off in a little bit. We stop somewhere to eat." _

I smiled a little. "I wish you two would have stayed longer. Tori looked like she really wanted Beck to stay, and I wanted you to stay." I said, looking around hoping that none of my friends are around. They have been known to try to listen in on my conversations with Cat.

_"Yeah, I know that Tori didn't want him to leave. I wanted to stay longer." _

"So why didn't you?" I asked.

_"Because Beck was leaving. He's the one who drove, therefore I had to leave when he was leaving."_

I frowned a little. "Not necessarily, you do know that Me, Logan, and James all have our licenses right? One of us could have given you a ride home." I said, wishing I would have said something sooner.

_"Oh I didn't know that, but know I do. So next time we come to visit, I can stay longer right?"_

I nodded, and then remembered that she can't see or hear a nod. "Yeah." I said.

_"I really hate to do this, but I have to get going. Beck is about to drop me off, and my brother has a thing about people entering a house while talking on the phone." _

"Does he think it's disrespectful?" I asked.

_"No." _Was all she said.

I found that a little weird. I knew that she had a brother, and that he was a little strange. But from what I understand, none of her friends have met him yet. "Well okay then." I said, smiling a little.

_"I'll talk to you later, okay?"_

"Yeah. Talk to you later." I sai. I heard her hang up, and then I hung up. I really couldn't wait for her to come visit again, I missed her like crazy when I was gone on tour. I tried to call her every night, but there was times when I couldn't. It wasn't that I didn't want to, it was because I was too busy. She understood, I think.

"Carlos."

I looked up to find James walking towards me, I wondered what he wanted. "Hey. What's up?" I asked.

James looked down at me and crossed his arms over his chest. "Have you seen Lucy at all? I stopped by her apartment, but she doesn't seem to be there. Kendall said that he saw her this morning." He said.

I frowned a little. "Lucy's by the poolside. I saw her when I was talking to Cat." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Oh okay, cool." James said, starting to walk away.

I raised my eyebrows, confused. "Why do you want to talk to Lucy?" I asked.

James shrugged his shoulders. "Well I've ran into everyone one of our friends, except for Lucy." He said. I wondered if he was still crushing on her, but I thought that he was starting to crush on Tori again. Maybe he's crushing on both now.

"Are you crushing on Lucy?" I asked. I didn't want to ask about Tori, in case I was wrong.

James ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe." He said. I think he needs to make up his mind, but that's my opinion. James has always been crazy about girls, and they seem to be crazy about his usually. Lucy is different, I think Tori is too. Both didn't fall for him at first sight, like most girls seem to do.

* * *

_**Sorry I haven't updated for almost a week...My labtop is getting repaired. I probably won't be able to update again for a few days. I hope that you guys liked this chapter. I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but it's the best I can do for now.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**TORI's POV**

I walked into my apartment room and threw my keys on the counter. I thought about what Camille said about how I will eventaully find Mr. Right. I wondered who that would be, but she's right I'm still young and shouldn't worry about finding him yet. I still have plenty of years. I looked at my pear phone and saw that I had a missed call, from Jade. I wondered what she wanted to talk about. I decided to call her back.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Jade, What did you want?" I asked, sitting down on my couch. I figured that I should try and relax for a bit.

_"So how's it going? You know being back at palm woods, and having to see your ex-boyfriend everyday?" _

I rolled my eyes. "It's been going good, since I haven't been back for a full day yet. I've ran into Kendall when I first got to palm woods, but I haven't seen him since." I said.

_"Is it hard being around him?" _

I was not expecting that question. "Kind of. There's a lot of tension between us. I think he said a total of ten words to me, I'm not sure." I said. I didn't bother to count how many words he said to me, that would be extremely boring.

_"I know how that is." _There used to be some tension between Beck and Jade when they first broke up, but now they have managed to be friends. Though they do disagree on somethings. I hoped that me and Kendall could at least be friends again. _"You still have feelings for Kendall?"_

I thought about it. "Yeah, maybe a little."

_"Do you think that he does?" _

Great. She's making me think some more. "Umm...I don't know. I doubt it since he barely looked at me." I said, that's what I noticed. I also noticed that James seems to be acting different around me. I was starting to wonder if he was crushing on me again.

_"Well I say give him some time, he'll come around. Maybe you two can manage to be friends again. I know some people say that's not possible, but it's not true. Look at me and Beck, we're managing to be friends." _

I smiled. "Yeah, and I think that's great." I said,

_"Well I have to get going. Andre wants me to help him with a song, you know now that your back at palm woods."_

I remember how that one time Andre developed a crush on Jade, I had tried to help him get over it. I wasn't very successful. "Yeah I know. I feel bad about that, but unless Andre were to come here, there's nothing I can do. But I'm glad that your helping him." I said. I was going to say that she's not known for helping people, but Jade's changed. She's less scary.

_"I'll talk to you later." _

"Okay. Bye." I said. I hung up a few seconds later. I heard a knock at the door, and I went over to answer it. "James?" I asked.

"Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with us." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

I frowned a little. "Sure why not? Who's all going to be hanging?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

"Well me, Carlos, Kendall, Logan, Camille and possibily Lucy. You haven't met her yet, but she might be hanging with us." He said, smiling a little. I nodded, wondering if he had a crush on her or something. He seemed to have perked up a little when he said Lucy. I could have been imaging that though.

"Okay, cool." I said, smiling.

James smiled a little more. "Okay, we're hanging out be the pool." He said, walking away. I wasn't sure if I was suppose to follow him or not. If their hanging out by the pool, I'm sure they won't mind if I'm a little late or whatever.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Tori walked over towards the guys. "Hey." She said, smiling a little.

"Glad your finally here." James said, smiling. Kendall looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Because we haven't seen her for the past six months, and we have a lot of catching up to do." He said, hoping that Kendall would believe it.

"Umm...Didn't you talk to her alot while we were on tour?" Carlos asked.

Kendall looked at Carlos and then looked at James. "Before or after Tori and I broke up?" He asked.

"After." Carlos responded. Kendall just nodded. He didn't say anything else.

James looked a little nervous. "Well I know Tori asking about us, and you know Carlos was the only other person talking to her. Well out of us, since Kendall stopped talking to her after the break up and Logan rarely talked to her." He said, wondering why it was that Logan rarely talked to Tori while they were on Tori.

"That's fine James, your allowed to talk to whoever you choose to." Kendall said.

"Umm...Guys, still here." Tori said, she sat down on the lounge chair next to James's.

Carlos smiled. "We haven't forgotten Tor. We were just telling Kendall that both James and I talked to you after you two broke up. We weren't exactly sure how he felt about that, but now we know." He said.

"What do you mean you weren't exactly sure?" She said.

Camille was sitting next to Logan, she leaned fowards a little. "I think what their trying to say is that they weren't sure if Kendall would approve or not. You know cause some guys get all angry about other guys talking to their girlfriends, well in this case ex-girlfriend." She said. Tori made an O with her mouth, and then looked at Kendall.

"So you are okay with that?" She asked.

Kendall shrugged a little. "Why wouldn't I be? We're not together anymore. I'm not going to tell my friends who they can and can't hang out with." He said, leaning back on the lounge chair. That was probably the most he said to Tori since they got back to palm woods.

"Okay. Well that's good to hear." Tori said. Kendall glanced at her and just nodded.

"So Tor, how'd it go with Gustavo?" Logan asked.

Tori smiled. "He's talking about having me record a new song tomorrow. I'm really excited." She said.

"How many songs have you recorded already?" Carlos asked.

"Umm...Maybe three. I believe." She said.

"So how long you going to be here?" Camille asked.

"Two months, I believe." Tori said. If the demo is done before the two months is up, she'd probably go back to hollywood arts, but only if Gustavo gave her the okay of course. She didn't want to be on his bad side.

"Two months will go by fast. When we were recording our demo, those three months went by super fast." Kendall said. Logan, James and Carlos all nodded in agreement.

Tori looked at the guys. "I'm sure they did for you. But I'm also sure that you guys were on Gustavo's bad side alot of the times." She said.

Kendall nodded. James pointed at him. "It was mostly his fault, He likes to push Gustavo's buttons." He said. Tori smiled and nodded, she's heard that plently of times. She also witnessed a few times when Kendall and Gustavo got into it. Kendall almost always started them.

* * *

_**Hey Everyone!  
Sorry I haven't updated. I struggled a lot with this chapter. I pretty much had writer's block for this story and another one that I'm working on. My labtop is repaired, so I have it back. I hope this chapter is okay, I worked hard on it. I'll try to update in the next couple days, but I have a feeling that might not be possible.  
~Stang**_


	8. Chapter 8

**JAMES's POV**

"James."

I looked over my shoulder to find Kendall walking towards me. "Hey." I said.

Kendall crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you crushing on Tori again?" He asked. Wow, straight to the point.

"Umm...No." I said, hoping that I'll be able to convince Kendall.

"Dude. Do you think I'm blind or something? I'm not mad, I'm just wondering if you have a crush on her again." He said, raising his eyebrows at me. He really can catch on pretty fast, it's one of the good/bad things about him.

I sighed. "No. I don't have a crush on Tori." I said.

Kendall nodded. "Okay." He said, walking away. I wondered if Logan said something to him, or if he really just started putting two and two together on his own.

"Yo." Speak of the devil.

"Did you say something to Kendall?" I asked, turning around to face Logan.

Logan looked confused. "No. I haven't said anything to Kendall, because I figured that you should. Does Kendall know or something?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's starting to figure something out, but I don't have a crush on Tori." I said. Well at least I don't think I do, but even if I did I wouldn't go there because she is Kendall's ex.

"Uh-huh. I'll believe that when pigs fly." Logan said, shaking his head.

Carlos came walking up. "I've seen a pig fly." He said. Sadly Logan said that he has to see the pig count, not carlos.

"I highly doubt that." Logan said, walking away. I looked at Carlos and raised my eyebrows, wondering if he was telling the truth about the flying pig.

Carlos smiled. "It may have been a flying toy pig, but he never said that it had to be alive." He said.

"I'm pretty sure he was talking about a pig that is alive." I said, running a hand through my hair. Carlos just made an 'O' with his mouth, he can be clueless sometimes, but he's a great guy. I like to think that we all are.

"So does Kendall know about your crush on Tori yet?" I did not see that coming, I didn't even know that Carlos knows. "Logan hinted to me." He said, smirking.

Logan was so asking for it. "When?" I asked.

"Umm...this morning." He said.

I rolled my eyes and walked away. Great Logan seems to be telling everyone except Kendall.

**LOGAN's POV**

I walked into the apartment, surprised to find Kendall already there leaning on the counter. "Hey." He said.

"Hey what are you doing in here?" I asked, crossing my hands over my chest.

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "Umm...Getting something to drink. What are you doing in here?" He asked, taking a drink of water, or maybe it was milk. I couldn't tell from where I was standing.

"Frustrated or something?" I asked.

Kendall shook his head. "Nope. Okay maybe a little frustrated. You know next time you tell Carlos something, make sure he's promised not to tell anyone anything because he told me what you told his this morning." He said.

Oh crude. That's how Kendall found out. "Yeah. I'll be talking to Carlos about that." I said.

"Nah. Carlos just confirmed my suspensions." He said.

I made an 'O' and walked over to the refrigerator. "I know I caught on pretty fast, but how did you? We've been back for like a day or a little longer." I said, grabbing a soda.

"Umm...you remember when we talked like the first day back from tour? I started catching on then." He said, leaning against the counter again. He had stood up to stretch. Carlos and James came walking into the apartment arguing about flying pigs.

"Dude, tell Carlos here that a toy pig does not count for an actual flying pig. I got him off it for a bit, but he has to state his opinion on this topic." James said, walking straight towards Kendall and I.

Kendall looked confused. "Neither of them fly." He said.

"Ha!" James said, pointing at Carlos.

"Why are you still talking about flying pigs?" I asked, taking a slip of my soda. I really thought that the conversation ended after I left, clearly I was wrong.

"I saw a flying pig, reckon it wasn't real. But you never stated if it had to be an actual pig or a toy." Carlos said.

"I meant an actual pig." I said. Maybe that will end this ridiculous argument.

"Again Ha!" James said, crossing his arms over his chest. I looked at him and shook my head, only James and Carlos would get into an argument about something that is impossible and ridiculous.

"Okay new subject. Why wasn't Lucy hanging with us today?" Kendall asked, walking over to the couch. Guess he got sick of standing around.

I shrugged. "She is never around when Tori is, so my guess is that Lucy doesn't like her very much." I said.

"Oh she doesn't." James said, eating a popsicle.

Carlos looked at him. "Was that the last popsicle?"

"Yeah." James said.

"Dude that was mine!" Carlos said, he jumped at James. The popsicle went flying and landed on the floor. I really hoped that no one would try to eat that. Kendall just stared at the popsicle, while James and Carlos kept fighting.

"Come on guys." I said, shaking my head. It's amazing how fast the topic can change when I'm hanging with my three friends. I looked at Kendall and hoped that he'd do something.

"My mom is getting more popsicles, besides it fell on the floor and that's digusting." He said, pulling carlos away from James. I didn't even know that he had gotten up. I felt a little bad because I didn't help, guess I didn't think to pull them apart. Opps.

Carlos struggled against Kendall, but it's pretty clear who was stronger. "That was my popsicle, I even wrote my name on it." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, you seriously can't call dibs on everything." I said.

* * *

_**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I haven't been feeling the best for the past couple days, so I'm not thinking clearly. I hope that this chapter is good and sorry that the chapter is very long  
I'll try to update again this weekend**_


	9. Chapter 9

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Tori walked into the main lobby, looking for the guys. It could be possible that their with Gustavo at the moment, since they will start recording their new album soon. "Hey Camille."

Camille was walking into the lobby. "Hey Tori." She said, smiling.

"Have you seen any of the guys?" Tori asked, running a hand through her long hair.

"Umm...I saw Carlos and Logan this morning, but I haven't seen James or Kendall. I don't know if their even awake yet." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. She was curious to why Tori was looking for the guys, but the answer could be that she just wanted to simply hang out with them.

"Oh ok." Tori said, smiling a little.

"Do you still have feelings for Kendall? Or are you starting to crush on someone else in BTR?" Camille asked. She spotted Lucy walking into the lobby, and waved her over. Lucy started walking towards her, but then stopped when she saw who Camille was talking to. She instantly turned around and walked out of the lobby. 'Weird.' Camille thought, wondering why Lucy turned around the second she saw Tori.

"I'm over Kendall, for the most part. I just like hanging out with the guys." Tori responded.

Camille couldn't help by smile. "Uh-huh." She said.

"That's the truth, okay?" Tori asked, looking around. She really did like hanging out with the guys, they can make her laugh a lot. She spotted James and Kendall walking off the elevator, looking like they had just woke up. No surprise there, right?

"Hey Tori...Camille." James said.

Kendall ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Morning." He said, giving a lopsided smile.

"Morning? It's past noon, therefore it is no longer morning. Also meaning you two over slept." Camille said. Tori nodded in agreement, guess they weren't starting on the new album today.

"It's morning for us." James said, yawning. Kendall pointed at his friend and nodded in agreement.

Tori laughed a little. "Where are the other two?" She asked.

Kendall shrugged. "Don't know, they were gone by the time we woke up. I don't think that Gustavo has anything planned for us today, so they could be anywhere." He said.

"So why don't you call one of them?" Camille asked.

"Why don't you call Logan? Or did you two get into another argument again?" Kendall countered. Camille crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"No. We didn't 'get' into another argument." She said.

James pointed. "There's Logan, and Carlos." He said, looking at Kendall and then Camille.

"Wonder what their up too." Kendall said, yawning. He looked like he was ready to go back to bed.

"Hey Kendall can I talk to you alone?" Camille asked, remembering what happen earlier when Lucy was walking into the lobby. She was sure that Lucy tells Kendall more than she tells her.

"Umm...Sure." Kendall said, he followed Camille until they were a good distance away from the others. "Wait you're not going to kill me are you?" He asked, taking a couple of steps back.

Camille rolled her eyes and faked a laugh. "No. I wanted to talk to you about Lucy. What's her deal with Tori? She started to come over to talk to me, but when she was that I was already talking to Tori she turned around and walked out of the lobby. So I was wondering if she told you why she doesn't like Tori." She said.

"No she hasn't told me anything." Kendall said.

Camille narrowed her eyes at him and then nodded. "Okay, I'm not sure if I believe that though." She said.

"Camille, I'm not the kind of guy to go around and gossip about everything that goes on around her. If Lucy doesn't like Tori I'm sure she has her reasons, and the only way you'll find out why is by asking her directly. I don't know why Lucy is never around when Tori is, honestly the thought rarely ever came to me." Kendall said. He actually never noticed that the two girls were never in the same room together.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. When I was still dating Tori, she was basically my main focus whenever we were near each other. I've been back at palm woods for two days, and I haven't really had time to observe anything. Yeah I noticed that Lucy and Tori are never in the same room, but like I said I'm sure they have their reasons." Kendall said.

"Are you sure?" Camille asked.

"Kendall?"

Both Camille and Kendall looked to see who had spoken. "Jo?"

Camille looked at Kendall and then looked back at Jo. "Your back...from new Zealand." She said.

"Yeah. The movie didn't do so well, so I figured that I'd come back here." Jo said. Carlos, James and Logan joined them, followed by Tori. She came a little slower.

"Jo! Your back." James said, looking a little surprised. Okay a lot surprised. Just about everyone was, since Jo wasn't expected to be back anytime soon.

"Jo? As in Kendall's ex-girlfriend?" Tori asked.

Jo looked at the girl who had spoken. "Your not his girlfriend are you?" She asked. Tori shook her head.

"Tori is Kendall's ex-girlfriend also. They were dating up till a few months ago." Carlos said, crossing his arms over his chest and looked at Kendall. He wondered if his best friend would get back with Jo, now that she's back. "You back for good, Jo?" He asked.

"Hopefully." She said, looking at Kendall and then looked at Tori. She could see that there was some tension between the two. Guess they weren't exactly friends yet. Some people after breaking up with their girlfriend or boyfriend, they agree to remain friends. That wasn't the case with Tori and Kendall.

"Seems like things just got a little more complicated." James said, he smirked and looked at Kendall.

* * *

**Hey! I really hope that this chapter is okay. I'm still sick, I've been feeling worse than I ****have over the weekend. So I haven't been thinking clearly.  
I just recently watched 'Big time Decision' and figured that I'd do something like that during this chapter. Hope you like.  
Disclaimer I do not own Victorious or Big time Rush. **


	10. Chapter 10

**KENDALL's POV**

I walked in my apartment and saw that my friends were already in here. "How did you get here so fast?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. I swore I left before they did.

"Ran." Carlos said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Look that's not the point right now. Jo's back." James said.

I mentally rolled my eyes. "Yeah, so?" I asked, running a hand through my blonde hair.

"So? What are you going to do?" Logan asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He was sitting on the arm of the couch. I still want to know how they managed to get here before I did, since I left like five minutes before they did.

I looked at him. "Nothing." I said. Though Jo being back does complicate things, I mean I still have feelings for Tori but I still have feelings for Jo also. I wasn't going to do anything about it since I'm not even sure if any of them have feelings for me.

"Do you still like Jo?" James asked.

I looked at him. "Well yeah, but why would that matter?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. I wondered what his answer would be.

James looked a little nervous. "Umm...I was still wondering that's all." He said, running a hand through his hair. I caught Logan looking at him and shaking his head. I'm guessing Logan knows something that I don't know, and of course he won't tell me because it has to deal with James. He'd say something like 'You'd be better off asking James himself.' I know my friends, a little to well.

"Well okay then." I said, shaking my head as I walked over towards the couch, sitting down on it. There seemed to be a lot of changes going on and I didn't know if they were good or bad.

**TORI's POV**

"So your Kendall's ex-girlfriend?" I asked, looking at Jo.

"Yeah, we broke up because I was going to New Zealand for a movie but that ended up getting cancelled, so I'm back. Your not his girlfriend are you?" She asked me.

I looked at Camille and then back at Jo. "No, we broke up a few months ago while he was away on tour. Guess things just weren't meant to be." I said, though I was probably confusing myself.

"Tori and Kendall are trying to remend their friendship." Camille said, and I nodded in agreement. The guys have gone back to their apartment about forty five minutes ago.

"That's always good to hear. I'll have to admit seeing Kendall again, it stirred up my feelings all over again. I never quit got over him and I was kind of hoping that he'd feel the same way but it's hard to tell. Especially with you being his ex-girlfriend, I'm sure he's pretty confused." Jo said, running a hand through her hair. He's not the only one confused; I thought to myself.

Camille looked at me. "Something on your mind?" She asked.

I nodded. "There's always something on my mind. Lately I've been feeling confused, not just about Kendall, but about everything." I said, remembering a day ago when I was with Beck before we left for palm woods. That moment actually got me to smile.

"Why are you feeling confused about Kendall?" Jo asked.

I looked at her. "I'm just confused because I don't know if we'll ever be friends again." I said. I wasn't sure if I should tell her the truth, since she also still has feelings for Kendall. I'm starting to think that I might be developing feelings for Beck also. Wouldn't that be a little weird, he's one of my best friends. I don't want to ruin my friendship with him.

"I'm sure you'll be friends again." Jo said, smiling.

Camille smiled and nodded. "And?" She asked.

Now I was really confused. "And what?" I asked.

"Don't think I forgot, and I really doubt that you did. I'm talking about Beck. You talked about him a lot whenever talked on the phone." She said, crossing her arms over her chest and smiling. I totally forgot about that.

**BECK's POV**

"Yo Beck, so how'd it go?"

I looked over my shoulder to find André and Robbie walking towards me, I haven't seen them for a full day so they didn't know how the trip with Tori went. It was weird being at Hollywood Arts without Tori here. "Well we got to palm woods at the exact same time as Kendall and his friends got back, so it went okay." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"So things between Tori and Kendall seem okay?" Robbie asked.

I shook my head. "Oh god no. There was tension between them, anyone could see that. Well expect maybe Cat, she seems to think that their friends again, which their not quite there yet. I don't know if they'll ever be, but I could be wrong." I said.

"Could be?" André asked.

I nodded. "They might be friends again, maybe even more. Who knows." I said, starting to walk away.

"Beck let me ask you this, if Kendall and Tori were to get back together would you be okay with it?" André asked. He always seems to have a way of figuring stuff out, even if you don't give some kind of hint.

"I don't know. I honestly don't." I said. That's all I had to say.

Robbie however. "Why wouldn't Beck be okay with it? I mean I thought they made a cute couple." He said.

"Robbie shut up." André said, glaring at him. I was thankful for that, Robbie could be clueless sometimes. Therefore I was thankful that André was around to tell him to shut up. I think I was a little to surprised to even say anything at all.

* * *

_**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I got major writer's block.  
I hope this chapter is okay, it just out of the blue came to me today. I'm glad that I finally have something since it's been like three weeks since I last updated this story.  
So please review and let me know what you think :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**TORI's POV**

"So you want me to actually perform a song live at palm woods to see how people will like it?" I asked, a little confused. I was in the studio, and I wasn't allow. The guys were here also, I think because their suppose to record a new song today.

Gustavo nodded. "Bingo." He said, walking over to his office.

"Gustavo, but I've performed a couple of the songs before at hollywood arts." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I couldn't help but steal a glance at the guys, they didn't seem to be paying any attention to what was going on. But knowing them, they are.

"Tori, that was at your school. There's more people here." Gustavo said.

"Gustavo. We didn't do anything like that, so why is Tori?" Logan asked. Well he is at least paying attention to what is going on, but I'm sure the others are too, they seem to be good at pretending not to be paying attention but secretly are. If that makes any sense at all.

Kelly looked at Gustavo. "He's got a point." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Can I invite my friends?" I asked, I really wanted my friends to be here for the first time that I perform live at palm woods. I was glad that the guys were going to be there to watch me perform live, at least I think their going to be.

"Yes Tori. You don't need permission to invite your friends to watch you perform live." Kelly said, smiling.

I looked at the guys. "Would you be okay with that? Having my friends stay at palm woods for a few days, I know Kendall and James both have a problem with Jade." I said, though Jade has been nicer towards me I don't know if she will be with Kendall and James.

Kendall just got huge eyes. "Umm...Yeah we're okay with it." James said, slowly.

"I'll talk to Jade. I don't know if she'll be nice to you two though." I said, trying hard to hide my smile. I know Jade has managed to get James and Kendall scared of her, though Kendall does a better job of hiding his fear. All that did was cause Jade to increase her chances of scaring him more. I think she may still want to, not sure.

"Okay. Kendall said.

Logan looked at James and then looked at Kendall. "What did you two ever do to get on her bad side?" He asked.

"James bumped into her, she got coffee all over her shirt. I can't remember what happen. All I know is that I defended him." Kendall said, crossing his arms over his chest. He got up off the couch and stood near James.

"And that made Jade angry." Logan added on. Anyone could have guess that's what Kendall was getting at.

"Okay well I'm going to give Cat a call and see if she wants to come visit for a day or two." I said, running a hand through my hair and then pulled out my pear phone. I really hoped that my friends would come visit, I know it's only been a few days but I miss them a lot.

**CAT's POV**

I walked over towards my friends, they were sitting at their usual table. "Hiiii." I said, sitting down next to Robbie. He still seemed kind of distant from me since I started dating Carlos. I don't know why, and he won't tell me if I did anything wrong.

"Hey Cat." Jade said, glancing up at me.

I smiled a little. "I just got done talking to Tori. She's suppose to be performing a song at palm woods in a few days." I said, playing with my hair.

"What song is she going to be performing?" Andre asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

I shrugged. "She wants to know if we want to come visit for a few days, watch her perform her song. According to her it's going to be a song she never performed before." I said, wondering if she was writiing songs now.

"Oh?" Jade asked.

Beck ran a hand through his hair. "I think we should go. You know to support Tori." He said, looking at everyone.

"Tori also said that if we do come visit, Jade you need to be nice to James and Kendall. She said that they are still scared of you." I said. Jade just smirked, she didn't say anything which kind of scared me.

Andre looked at Jade. "Can you do that?" He asked.

I've noticed that Andre seems less afarid of Jade, he used to be terrified of her. Jade looked at him, "Yeah I can be nice to them. Tell Tori I'll be nice unless they pressure me into being mean." She said, looking at me.

Beck looked at her. "Jade." He warned.

"What?" She asked, challenging him.

"Guys, come on. Big Time Rush is not the reason we're going to palm woods, Tori is. Would it be that hard to do something that she asks?" Robbie asked, standing up. I looked up at him and nodded in agreement. I've always thought that Tori was easy to get a long with.

"Fine." Jade said, crossing her arms in defeat.

"So when do we leave?" Andre asked.

Beck looked at his cell phone. "Well since it's Friday, we can leave today after school." He said.

"Okay, so is everyone cool with that?" Andre asked. Everyone nodded. I pulled out my pear phone and texted Tori, _'We're going to be leaving today after school, so guess I'll see you later today :).' _I was excited about getting to hang with my best friend, but I was more excited to be spending time with Carlos. Talking on the phone is nice, but it's not as nice as seeing him in person.

"Cat?"

I looked over at Jade. "Yeah?"

She rolled her eyes. "Did you hear what we just said?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No." I said. Honesty is always the best answer, that's what I've always believed in.

"We were discussing who was going to ride with who. Do you want to ride with Beck or Andre?" Jade asked.

"Ummm...Beck?" I asked, unsure of how Jade would react. I know that she still has feelings for Beck, but according to her they weren't meant to be. I find that a tadbit ridiclious since she's still young and has a while before finding the one who your meant to be with. I think she should just enjoy being a teenager. I do, and you can't regret it.

"Okay." Jade said, glancing at Beck and then at Andre. Do I sense a love triangle? I think I'm seeing things. I have been wrong about these kind of things before, a lot in fact. I wish Tori was here because she's good at seeing stuff like this.

* * *

_**Hey! Sorry I havent been updating lately, I've been extremely busy. I'm hoping to be able to start updating more often, but can't say for sure yet. Hope y'all are still enjoying the story**_


	12. Chapter 12

**JAMES's POV**

"Do you think that it'd be okay if I spend the next two days hiding from Jade? I'm not afarid to admit that she terrifies me." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Logan rolled his eyes. "What do you have to be scared of? For all you know Jade might actually be nice to you. Though I really can't blame you for being scared, since the last time we saw her, she was really mean." He said.

I scouffed and rolled my eyes. "I'm having a very hard time believing that." I said, looking around. There was someone missing. "Where's Kendall?" I asked.

Carlos pointed over towards the locker. "He's been in there ever since we came back to our apartment." He said.

I walked over towards the locker and knocked on it. _"sorry I'm not home at the moment, please leave a message after the beep...Beeeeep." _I looked over at Logan, "And you were giving me a hard time about wanting to hide, while Kendall is actually hiding." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Seriously Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Nobody's Home!" Was his answer.

Carlos glanced at the locker and slowly started moving away. "How is the locker talking if nobody's home?" He asked. Well guess he hasn't been paying much attention to what was going on, which is weird since he's the one who pointed out that Kendall was hiding in the locker. "Is it haunted?" He asked.

Logan shook his head. "Noo. Kendall is in there." He said.

I was about to say something when someone knocked on the door. "It's probably Tori." I said.

Carlos answered it since he was the closest, well technically Kendall was but he wasn't going to come out of his hiding spot anytime soon. "Hey Jo." He said, looking at me.

"Hey have you seen Kendall? We were suppose to have lunch but he skipped out." Jo said, stepping into the apartment.

I shook my head. "He didn't skip out, he's already hiding from someone and she hasn't even arrived yet." I said, smiling. I know it probably sounds weird, but I'd be doing the same thing if I could.

"Hiding from who?" Jo asked.

Logan smirked. "The she-devil." He said.

Jo looked at me. "He's hiding from Lucy?" She asked. I busted out laughing, I never would have thought of Lucy as the she-devil, but clearly Jo has.

"Hey Guys."

I looked over towards the doorway to find Tori walking in. "Hey Tori." I said.

Jo looked around. "So where is Kendall hiding?" She asked.

I pointed at the locker, while Carlos said "He's in the locker."

Tori looked confused for a few seconds but shortly understood what we were talking about. "Kendall, I really doubt that you'd be safe hiding in there. Jade will eventually find you." She said.

Kendall screamed and then came out of his hiding spot. "You better be kidding." He said, pointing at her. I never realized this before but Kendall and Tori seem to mending their friendship and it's only been a few days. When we first got back to the palm woods, the same day as Tori did Kendall barely said anything to her. And now here we are two days later, or am I seeing and hearing things.

"No. In fact I think that might have been one of the first places that she'd look." She said.

I glanced at the locker. "Don't even think about it." Kendall said, holding up his left index finger, swaying it back and forth. I think he was tsking me. I don't know how he even knew that I was thinking about stealing his hiding spot.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

Logan busted out laughing. "Dude we're best friends." Kendall said, crossing his arms over his chest. I should have known that's what his answer was going to be.

"Hey Kendall. Why did you skip out on lunch?" Jo asked.

Kendall looked at her, slightly confused. "I didn't skip out, I just forgot in my hurry to get back to the apartment." He said. Kendall and I practically raced all the way back from the studio, both in a hurry. Why I don't have a clue since Jade isn't even here yet.

Jo asked "Why?" at the same moment Tori said "Hey Cat just texted me, she said that they have arrived." Uhoh. I looked at Kendall, who got big eyes. He went back to hiding in his locker, while I decided to use the closet for a hiding spot.

"Kendall!" Jo said.

"I think you might have to wait for an answer." Tori said. I think she was right since Kendall was once again hiding, but he wasn't the only one this time. I think Tori's friends might be walking in any second now.

**BECK's POV**

I got out of my car, and started walking towards the building, only to be nearly plowed over by Cat. "Cat!" I said, a little annoyed. I know that she was excited to get to see Tori and Carlos, but she could be patient.

"What did she do?"

I looked over to find André and Jade walking towards me. "Robbie?" I asked, looking around. I walked back towards my car and found Robbie passed out in the back seat.

"He's sleeping?" André asked and I nodded.

"Soo back to my question. What did Cat do?" Jade asked.

I ran a hand through my hair. "She nearly plowed me over. I know she's excited about visiting Tori and Carlos, but she could be a little more patient. For the past thirty minutes all I heard from her was Are we there yet." I said. I heard my phone going off, thinking that it was Cat telling us to hurry up, but instead it was from Tori. "Tori said that she's in BTR's apartment." I said. I don't know where that is.

Jade smirked. "Good. I know where it is. Come on, let's awake sleeping beauty and then we'll go meet up with Tori." She said, knocking on the car window. Robbie didn't even stir.

"I have a feeling...that it's not going to be easy." André said.

I nodded. "Sadly nothing is ever easy." I said, opening my car door. I'm sure their both confused about what I just said, I was too. I'm not even sure I know what it means.

"Good point." Jade said, crossing her arms over her chest. I looked at her and shrugged. "Why'd you say that?" She asked.

"Guys? Umm...I think we have more important things then some statement that Beck just said." Andre said, grabbing hold of Robbie's feet. I hope he wasn't planning on pulling Robbie out of the car because that was going to be painful.

* * *

_**Okay so last night I lost a complete chapter when my laptop froze. I was very disappointed, but that didn't stop me from giving up. I tried to remember most of what I had typed up, but not all is the same.  
I hope that this chapter is okay, I know it's probably not my best. **_


	13. Chapter 13

**TORI's POV**

"TORIIIIIII!"

I barely had time to turn around when I was nearly knocked off my feet. "Cat?" I asked. I'd recognize her voice anywhere, but I think I was surprised that she hugged me first. I was expecting her to hug Carlos first, since he stood a few feet away.

"Yeah..I practically ran all the way here." She said, smiling.

I smiled and then looked over at Carlos. "Uhh...Carlos?" I asked. I think that I might actually need his help, since Cat was hugging me pretty tight.

James glanced at me, looked away and then did like a double take. "She's starting to turn blue. Cat I think you might be hugging a little too tight." He said, as Carlos came over by me. Luckily for him Cat let go and threw her arms around his neck. Phew.

"Hey Cat. Missed ya lots." He said, smiling.

"Hey." I was looking over at Carlos and Cat, but immediately looked towards the doorway to find Beck, André, and Jade walking into the room. Beck and André were carrying Robbie.

"Heyyy." I said, walking towards my friends. I hugged Beck first since he was closest. He actually ended up dropping Robbie's feet, waking Robbie up in the process.

"Oh Thank God, he's awake." André said, dropping him. Robbie hit the floor and glared at André.

I smiled and shook my head. "How have you been?" I asked, giving André a hug. I even gave Jade a hug, though she seemed a little iffy about it. I know she's not the huggie kind of person. I'll have to work on that.

"I've been good...missed you even though it's only been a few days." André said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "Well I missed all of you." I said, running a hand through my hair. I looked around and found that both Kendall and James were missing. "Well so much for talking them out of that." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I'm not exactly surprised.

"Soo where's James and Kendall?" Jade asked.

"Uhh..." Logan said.

Carlos looked around and shrugged. I smiled a little, unsure of how to tell Jade that their hiding from her. "I don't know." I said. I looked at Logan and mouthed '_Where did they go?' _He just shrugged. Guess he didn't notice that they were missing until Jade asked.

"Are they hiding?" Jade asked. I nodded.

André laughed a little. "Why would they be hiding? I have a hard time believing that they remember that Jade likes to scare them, well in Kendall's case get revenge on him." He said.

"Well believe or not, but they do remember what happen." Logan said.

"Seriously?" Jade and André asked at the same time.

Cat laughed. "I could have told you that." She said. I looked over at her and saw that she was still by Carlos. I figured that she'd want to catch up with Carlos, but I'm sure Cat feels that they should be with their friends right now. I never know what goes on in the mind of her.

"Well...Guess I'll have to go find them then." Jade said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Beck, he just shrugged. "Good luck then." I said.

**JAMES's POV**

I looked around the corner to see if the coast was clear. Kendall and I managed to sneak out of the apartment room without anyone noticing. Though I think Carlos might have noticed, but I don't think he'd say anything. "Hey Kendall, where are we suppose to hide?" I asked, looking back at him.

Kendall looked around. "Umm...I don't know. Guess we'll just have to keep an eye out for Jade." He said,

I frowned a little and then nodded. "That might work...but what if she finds us?" I asked.

"Run!" Kendall said, taking off. I didn't understand at first, but then glanced over my shoulder to find Jade walking off the elevator. I took off after Kendall, hoping that Jade didn't see me. I doubt that she saw Kendall, since he saw her before she spotted him.

"So that's your plan? Run and Hide?" I asked, catching up to my friend.

"Yep." He said, heading towards a tent that was by the pool.

I followed behind Kendall into the tent that he choose. "Dude, I hope we're not gonna be doing this the whole time Jade is here to visit. She might find it fun. Us running from her, and she won't have to worry about trying to scare us." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I sat down on one of the chairs.

Kendall looked at me. "Well we could easily solve this problem, by standing up to Jade." He said.

"You did and look where it got you." I countered.

Kendall shook his head and looked at his cell phone. "Logan wants to know where we are." He said, texting back. I hope that he wasn't actually going to tell Logan are location, because he might slip up to Jade.

"Are you telling him?" I asked.

"Yeah? Why?" He asked.

"Dude! What if he tells Jade?" I asked.

Kendall looked up and raised at eyebrow. "This is Logan we're talking about, he won't tell anyone unless he has too and he's afraid of Jade also." He countered.

I nodded. "Fine, but if Jade finds us I'm ditching you. That chick seriously scares me, and I don't even know why." I said, hoping that we'll be able to relax for a bit before finding a new hiding spot.

Kendall laughed. "I think Jade scares a lot of people." He said, clearly ignoring my comment about ditching him. I knew that he'd most likely do the same, most likely to create a confuse Jade. She's only one person...There's two of us. I'm sure we could stand up to her together.

**JADE's POV**

Kendall and James didn't seem to think that I actually saw them take off when I was walking off the elevator. This was going to be a fun couple days, I didn't even have to worry about doing anything to actually scare them, they were already scared of me. I swore Logan was afraid too, but guess he got a little brave.

"Hey Jade." I looked over my shoulder to find Tori and Beck walking towards me.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Look I know you that you probably want to scare Kendall and James some more, but can you please not? At least not tomorrow? According to Gustavo they're gonna perform a few songs tomorrow also. I don't want those two running off stage all because your there." Tori said, running a hand through her hair.

I sighed. "Fine, but for tomorrow only." I said.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Why not for the rest of the visit?" He asked.

"Umm...no." I said, challenging him. We have been getting a long better, but we still don't see eye to eye every once in a while. Same with Tori, I don't always see eye to eye with her.

Beck held up his hands."Okay then." He said, taking a step back. Guess he wasn't up for challenging me this time. I smiled and then looked around, I had no idea where James and Kendall could be now.

_**Hey everyone!  
Sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been extremely busy...I keep hoping that I'll eventually get more free time but that hasn't happened yet, especially with the holidays right around the corner...  
Sooo I hope y'all have a merry christmas and a happy new year...I pretty sure I won't update till after new years eve.  
Let's see if I can get ten reviews? I might update sooner :)**_

_**Disclaimer I do not own Big Time Rush or Victorious**_


	14. Chapter 14

**NO ONE'S POV**

Jade just about searched the entire building and couldn't find James or Kendall anywhere. She figured that their best friends might know where their hiding. "Hey Carlos!" She said, jogging after him.

"Uhh..Hey." Carlos said slowly.

Jade did her best to keep a straight face. "So I'm looking for James and Kendall. I haven't seen them yet and I just want to tell them hi." She said, it wasn't entirely a lie.

Carlos shrugged. "I don't have a clue, haven't seen them since you and the others showed up." He said, walking away. Jade scratched her head, she didn't fully believe that so she decided to follow Carlos and see where he goes. Carlos got onto the elevator, while Jade having to make a quick decision to run up the stairs. She saw Logan leaning on the wall near the elevator, she figured that he was either waiting for Carlos or waiting for someone else. Hard to say.

Logan was waiting for Carlos, since he actually knew where James and Kendall were. "We need to bring them food. They won't come out of hiding. I find it a little ridiculous that they basically spent their entire day doing nothing but hiding from Jade." He said, walking down the hall.

Carlos nodded in agreement. "I know. Kendall can handle Gustavo but not Jade? I thought he was fearless." He said, looking around. He had an eerie feeling that he's being followed. "Hey do you feel like your being followed?"

Logan looked at him confused. "Nope. Why?" He asked.

Carlos shook his head. "I don't know...I just feel like I'm being followed." He said.

"I'm sure it's just your imagination." Logan said, pulling out his cell phone. He wanted to check to see what James and Kendall wanted to eat, plus he wasn't a hundred percent positive on what level their on.

Carlos looked a little unsure. "Jade was asking about James and Kendall a little while ago. I told her I didn't have a clue to where their hiding." He said, and that wasn't a lie because he didn't know, even if he did he wouldn't have told her.

Logan chuckled. "They wouldn't tell Tori where their hiding. Kendall had told me that they're in the lobby but won't be for long. When I asked them again, I had to practically beg and even then they wouldn't say...until they wanted something to eat." He said, putting his cell phone in his pocket. He never thought he'd see the day when Kendall is afraid of someone.

"Hey Guys. Have you seen James or Kendall? I think Gustavo might be looking for them." Tori said, walking up to them. She noticed Jade following them but decided to say nothing about it.

"Uhhh..." Carlos said.

Logan hit him in the arm. "No. I've tried to text them, but they haven't been answering. I got a text from Kendall about twenty minutes ago saying that their hungry." He said.

"Ahh...Well if you see them, let them know." Tori said, walking in the direction she just came. She glanced over her shoulder once and shook her head. So Jade is still trying to find James and Kendall. They weren't making it easy for her this time.

Logan caught Tori looking over her shoulder, which caused him to look over his shoulder. He saw someone dart out of his view. "Hey Carlos, remember how you said that you thought someone was following you...Well I think someone is." He said, wondering who it was. It could of been Jade but he wasn't sure.

"Don't say that." Carlos said, looking in the direction that Logan was looking in.

Logan shrugged. His phone went off and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Text from Kendall. Their at the studio." He said, turning around and walked towards the elevator. Carlos followed looking over his shoulder every few seconds. "Don't be so paranoid." Logan said, pressing the down arrow.

"I can't help it, you shouldn't have told me that." Carlos said, crossing his arms over his chest. He noticed that door for the stairs was closing, which meant that someone had decided to use the stairs to get to the main floor, but he swore they were the only ones in the hall. "Dude, I think palm woods is haunted."

Logan walked onto the elevator. "Not this again. Palm woods is not haunted." He said.

"I just saw the door for the stairs closing. We were the only ones in the hall...weren't we?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. It could have been Tori or someone else. Maybe they decided not to wait for the elevator." Logan said, looking at his cell phone.

Jade had overheard Logan saying that Kendall and James were at the studio but he never said where, which meant that she had to keep following them. She found a good spot to hide in the lobby and waited for the two guys. She didn't understand why they choose to use the elevator when stairs are so much faster, well depending on what level your on. She couldn't believe that she's been this lucky so far, she was almost caught by Logan and that was probably because Tori was looking over her shoulder towards me. It's a normal reaction, I think. She saw Logan and Carlos walk into the lobby, they didn't stop to chat with anyone, just walked through the lobby and out the front doors of the building. Jade counted to five and then followed.

* * *

_**Hey Y'all!  
Well here is the new chapter for the story, I know it's short...It may not be the best since I haven't updated for over two months. Problems with my laptop.  
I'll try to start updating weekly...  
Once I figured out where I left off in the last chapter, this one was easy...but as i said before, may not be the best. **_


	15. Chapter 15

**KENDALL's POV**

I peeked out from behind the door to see if Carlos or Logan have shown up. "James! Stop pushing." I whispered, glancing back at him. I know sooner or later we'll have to stop hiding and face Jade.

"I can't see." James said.

I rolled my eyes. "I can barely see. You do know that if Gustavo or Kelly find us, we're most likely going to get in trouble." I said, noticing that someone was in the studio. I tried to get a better view and saw that it was Tori. Wonder why she's here, maybe working on a new song with Gustavo, but I haven't seen Gustavo yet.

"What do you see?"

"Tori."

James pushed passed me. "Hey Tor. What's up." He said, smiling.

I shook my head and followed him out of the supply closest. "If Jade finds us, you're on your own." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I would ditch him in an instant.

"Hey James..Kendall." Tori said, smiling.

I heard people talking, which sounded a lot like Logan and Carlos. "I think the food has finally arrived." I said, looking in the direction just as Carlos and Logan came walking into the studio. I started to smile, but that quickly faded after seeing who arrived a few seconds after they did. "Jade."

"Knew you two couldn't hide forever." She said, smirking.

I glanced at James, who currently had huge eyes. "Jade. Don't try anything. Gustavo needs them in one piece." Tori said, shaking her head.

"Uhh...What does Gustavo need us for?" James asked.

"The concert." Tori said. Oh yeah, she very first concert at the palm woods. Gustavo wants her to kind of open up for us, though we're only going to be performing a few songs. I think she's suppose to perform a couple of songs too.

"Where's Cat?" Jade asked, looking at Carlos.

Carlos shrugged. "I had to bring food to James and Kendall since they _were_ hiding from you." He said.

Tori raised her eyebrows. "Speaking of which, I think we should go back to palm woods. Tomorrow is the concert, I think. I was actually looking for James and Kendall, figured that they'd be hiding somewhere in the studio. Logan next time, make sure the coast is clear before you read a text message out loud." She said, smiling.

I looked at him. "Soo...your the one who spilled our hiding spot." I said.

Logan got big eyes and shook his head. "No. I swear that it was just me and Carlos in the hall. And all I said was that your were hiding somewhere in the studio. Never said where." He said. I just shrugged, not really caring. I figured that it was only a matter of time before Jade actually finds us, since she probably searched the entire building looking for us.

"I would have figured it out sooner or later." Jade said.

"How?" James asked, he was still standing near Tori. I was wondering if he could make his crush on her a little more obvious. Yep, I figured out that James as a crush on my ex-girlfriend. He was standing extremely close to her, and it looked like Tori didn't mind. Maybe she has a crush on him, hard to tell.

"Umm...I practically search the entire building. Then I decided to start following Carlos around, who was clueless almost the entire time. I was almost caught when I was sneaking downstairs." Jade said, smirking.

"Way to go Carlos." I said. I wasn't really blaming him, just wanted to see his reaction.

Carlos pressed his lips together, and glared at me. "I thought someone was following but Logan said that it was my imagination." He said. I think it's time to change the topic before an argument breaks loose.

"Okay." I said, holding up in my hands as if I was surrendering to something. "I believe you, just dial it down a bit."

Tori looked confused. "Okay well, I'm going back to the palm woods. Have fun arguing," She ran a hand through her hair and looked around, "Or not." She added, walking away.

I looked at my friends, and then looked at Jade. "Your still here?" I asked.

"Yeah. Don't act so surprised." She said, glaring at me. I forced a smile and took a step back. I prefer to stay on her good side, if that's possible.

"Alright. Well I'm going somewhere else. I don't know where yet." James said, walking past Jade slowly. The second he was clear, he took off running. I took off running, followed by Logan, Carlos and I'm guessing Jade. They might have figured that it was a race back to the palm woods, why else would they all take off at the same time?

**TORI's POV**

I walked into my apartment, and saw Beck and André relaxing on the couch. "Hey guys." I said, walking towards them. I was used to being the only one in the apartment, but then again I'm barely in my apartment.

"Hey. Have you seen Jade?" André asked.

I nodded. "Yep. She was at Roque records. I don't know if she still is." I said, sitting down next to Beck.

"Boo!"

I let out a scream and jumped up from my spot. "Cat! You nearly gave me a heart attack." I said, placing a hand on my heart. Well I was clinching my shirt.

Cat just smiled. "It was their idea." She said, pointing at Beck and André.

I was about to say something when I heard someone knocking at the door. "Uhhh...Now what." I said, walking towards the door and opened it. Jade came walking in, followed by James and them. "Sure...Come on in...Make yourself at home while your at it." I said sarcastically while crossing my arms over my chest.

"So Jade, why were you at the studio?" André asked.

Jade looked at James and Kendall. "I was looking for those two. Don't worry, I haven't done anything." She smirked and then added. "Yet." James tried to hide behind Kendall, who looked at him oddly.

"I just scared Tori." Cat said, giggling.

Carlos was standing next to her. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Beck smiled a little. "Tori sat down, Cat jumped up yelling Boo." He said, running a hand through his hair. I sat down next to him again, and rolled my eyes. I didn't find it very funny at the moment, but I wasn't going to complain about Beck and André finding it funny. I'm pretty sure Cat found it funny also.

"And we missed it?" Carlos asked.

Jade scoffed. "It doesn't take much to scare Tori." She said, leaning against the wall. Yeah maybe if she was the one scaring everyone, just about everyone would be afraid of her. If their not already. I wasn't going to say anything about that though. Jade has worked hard to build a reputation at Hollywood arts, but here at palm woods. Barely anyone knows her.

"Jade not everyone here likes to threaten people with scissors." Beck said.

Great. I hope they won't start arguing. "I like scissors. They are very...useful." She said. I know just about everyone's eyes were on Jade at the moment. I glanced at Beck, he just rolled his eyes.

"Well I think, since tomorrow is going to be Tori's first concert here at the palm woods, that was should have a pretty chillaxing night. No stress, no arguments and no threats." Andre said, looking at Jade.

Cat started giggling again. "Look I made a birdie." She said, looking at the lamp. She was using her hands to make different objects in the light. I think that ninety nine percent of the time she is off in her own world. Must be nice.

* * *

**_Gonna stop there for now...  
Okay; I know some people are hoping that Tori and Kendall get back together by the end of the story. I don't know how many chapters this story is going to have; but I was wondering who do you think Tori should date for a little bit?_**


	16. Chapter 16

**JAME's POV**

Everything was pretty hectic today. We were busy getting ready for the concert, which Tori will be opening up for us. I secretly think that she's nervous, but won't admit it. "James." I was looking at the mirror and fixing my hair. "You are looking good." I turned around to find Kendall, Tori and Beck looking at me. I didn't know that they were there. "Uhh...How long were you standing there?" I asked.

Kendall smirked. "Long enough to know that you think you're looking good." He said, patting me on the shoulder before walking away. I know that he's used to my odd behavior, as he likes to call it.

"Uhhh..." Tori said.

"Well I'll meet you downstairs, keep getting texts from Cat and André. Wonder what the emergency is." Beck said. He glanced at me before walking out of the studio.

"Don't worry James, I already know that your obsessed with your looks. I just didn't think you actually talked to a mirror." She said, looking at a few sheets of paper.

I chuckled, nervously. "What's that?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

Tori glanced at me. "Songs. I performed a couple at hollywood arts and thought that I could perform them here. Gustavo okayed it, so I don't see why not." She said, running a hand through her long hair.

"Good idea." I said.

Tori looked at my oddly. "You okay?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yep. Why wouldn't I be okay?" I asked. I did my best not to talk with my hands, since I was a tad bit nervous. I don't think I've actually been a lone with Tori since she came back to palm woods.

She smiled a little and took a small step back. "You just seem nervous. your not nervous about performing today are you?" She asked. I'm sure she'd find that since I've performed in front of thousands of fans.

"Uhh...Yes. I mean it's going to be the first time that we've performed since coming back to palm woods. Gotten used to hung crowds." I lied. I don't think I should tell her that the reason I'm acting nervous is really because of her. I smiled and a little, then practically ran out of the studio. I'm sure Tori is wondering what that was all about.

**CAT's POV**

"Cat why are we here? The concert doesn't start till 4:30, it's not even three yet." Beck said, running a hand through his hair.

I smiled. "I didn't want to be late, but then I got bored so I texted you and André." I said, playing with my hair. I was hoping to be able to hang out with Carlos for a little bit, but I haven't seen him all day so far. He had texted me saying that he was with Gustavo. I glanced up to find Kendall walking out of the palm woods. "I see Kendall."

Beck glanced over his shoulder. "And your point is?" He asked, looking at me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Is Carlos with him?" I asked.

Beck shook his head. "Nope. It's just Kendall. I know they were all at the studio, maybe an hour ago." He said, pulling out his cell phone and texting someone.

"Ohh." I said, disappointed.

André looked up. "Here's an idea, why don't you ask Kendall if he knows where Carlos is? The concert hasn't started yet, so their probably not doing anything at the moment." He said.

I stood up. "Good idea." I said, walking towards Kendall. I hope I was going to be able to catch him, since it looked like he was heading back into the building. "Kendall." I said, jogging a little. He stopped walking and looked over his shoulder. "Do you know where Carlos is?"

Kendall shrugged. "I haven't seen him since he left the studio. Have you checked our apartment?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. I spotted Jade walking towards us, and I think she had a pair of scissors in her hands.

"Jade?" I asked.

Kendall got huge eyes. "I'll catch ya later." He said, walking into the palm woods.

"You still had to say something." Jade said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry. What's with the scissors?" I asked.

Jade smirked. "That's for me to know and you to find out." She said, walking away. I thought about it for a bit and then shrugged, like as if it was nothing. I was going to rejoin Beck and André, but I saw that they weren't there anymore. So instead I walked into the palm woods, looking around. I was hoping to run into one of my friends.

"Hey Cataroonie."

I smiled. "Hi Robbie." I said.

"Hey so I was wondering if you saw Camille at all today?" Camille why was he asking about Camille? I thought she was dating Logan, unless they broke up. Ugh! This is all so confusing.

"Umm..No." I said, probably a little faster than what I should have. I glanced at my cell phone, it was only 3:20. There was still over an hour left before the concert started, I wish time would go by faster. It'd be so nice.

**NO ONE's POV**

"Okay...As you know Big Time Rush is going to be performing a couple of songs tonight. But first we're see an upcoming artist perform live. Let's Give it up for Tori Vega!" Kelly said, walking off stage as Tori walked on to the little stage.

She looked at the crowd and smiled. "Hey Everyone! Here is a song I wrote, so hope you like it."

'All the rules you break  
Make me wanna rule but I can't escape  
All the things you say  
most of them are lies but I'm listening  
La la la la la la, la la la la la la

That's my heart talking to my head, head talking to my heart  
La la la la la la la la  
That's my heart talking to my head, head saying that

You're a bad boy, I'm a good girl  
And I'm gonna get my heart-broken in time  
You're a bad boy, baby your world  
Is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive  
If I could help myself you know I would  
Why do the bad boys always look so good?

Baby when you smile  
I can see the trouble that's in your eyes  
When you touch me there  
I know for certain I'm losing all control  
La la la la la la, la la la la la

That's my heart talking to my head, head talking to my heart  
La la la la la la la la  
That's my heart talking to my head, head saying that

You're a bad boy, I'm a good girl  
And I'm gonna get my heart-broken in time  
You're a bad boy, baby your world  
Is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive  
If I could help myself you know I would  
Why do the bad boys always look so good?

I gotta let you go, I gotta let you go-go go  
I gotta let you go

You're a bad boy, I'm a good girl  
And I'm gonna get my heart-broken in time  
You're a bad boy, baby your world  
Is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive  
If I could help myself you know I would  
Why do bad boys always look so good?  
La la la la la, that's my heart saying that'

The song finished and the crowd erupted, just cheering and screaming. Tori smiled. "Thank you." she said, running a hand through her hair. She looked over to where Gustavo and Kelly were standing. They both gave her a thumbs up and smiled. It seemed that the her first performance at palm woods went well, though she's suppose to perform a couple more songs before the guys took over the stage.

* * *

_**I'm thinking of having Tori perform L.A boyz next.  
This wasn't my best chapter, I kind of got writer's block. Ended up rewriting it a couple times. I'm hoping that the next chapter will be better. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Big Time rush**_


	17. Chapter 17

NO ONE's POV

"Alright I think the next song I'll perform is...L.A Boyz, I need my good friend Cat to come up here." Tori said, smiling at the crowd. Cat looked surprised, but came up on stage.

"I don't know about this." She whispered to Tori. She has performed on stage before, so this shouldn't be any different for her. Who's know maybe Gustavo will like her, and decide to work with her on a demo also.

Tori looked at her and smiled. "You'll be fine." She said, walking towards the edge of the stage. The music started up soon, and Cat diidn't seem to be as nervous as she was a few minutes ago. Tori walked glanced at Cat and smiled again. This might be a night to remember for her best friend, to get the chance to perform at palm woods.  
(**B - Tori, **_I - Cat, **BI - Cat and**_** Tori**)

**'Driving down sunset on a saturday night  
****It's getting kinda crazy under the lights  
****And we don't care where we're passing our time  
****Watching those L.A boys roll through**

_In the drop tops, Haley, Escalades too_  
_A hundred different flavors to vary your view_  
_There's one for me and there's one for you_  
_Watching those L.A boys roll through_

_**Looking so hot down in Hollywood**_  
_**You know they got, got the good so**_  
_**Lets give it up for those L.A boys**_  
_**Riding the waves up to Malibu**_  
_**They really get, get to you**_  
_**So Lets give it up for those L.A boys**_  
_**Give it up, Give it up, You don't have no choice**_  
_**Give it up, Give it up, for the L.A boys**_

_West side, East side, everywhere between_  
_Rock stars jamming, in the promenade for free_  
_Flipping a skateboard, on Venice beach_  
_L.A boys come play with me_  
_Turn it up, turn it up_  
_Come play with me_

_**Looking so hot down in Hollywood**_  
_**You know they got, got the good so**_  
_**Lets give it up for those L.A boys**_  
_**Riding the waves up to Malibu**_  
_**They really get, get to you**_  
_**So Lets give it up for those L.A boys**_  
_**Give it up, Give it up, you don't have no choice**_  
_**Give it up, Give it up, for the L.A boys**_

_**I put you number in my phone**_  
_**Maybe I'll call you, maybe not**_  
_**What are you doing all alone**_  
_**Come show me what you got boy**_  
_**Show me what you got got boy**_  
_**What you got boy**_  
_**Show me what you got**_

_**Looking so hot down in Hollywood**_  
_**You know they hot, got the goods so**_  
_**Lets give it up for those L.A boys**_  
_**Riding the waves up in Malibu**_  
_**They really get, get to you so**_  
_**Lets give it up for those L.A boys**_  
_**Give it up for the L.A boys  
Give it up for the L.A Boys  
Give it up for the L.A boys  
Give it up for the L.A boys  
Give it up for the L.A boys  
Give if up for the L.A boys**_  
_**Lets give it up for those L.A boys**_

Tori glanced at Cat and smiled. "You did great." She whispered to her. Cat smiled back at her, and mouthed 'Thank you" before walking off stage. "Well I'm pretty sure your all excited for Big Time Rush, but let me ask you this." Tori asked, looking at the crowd. They seemed to be enjoying her songs, which was a good sign. "Do you want me to perform another song?"

The crowd went wild. Tori glanced at Gustavo and Kelly wondering if that was okay, they gave her a thumbs up. "Alright well I think I'm gonna perform one of my all time favorite songs." She said, walking towards the lead guitar. She was glad that Gustavo was allowing her to use the band that she's always performed with.

**'Oooooooo**

**Here's to the Mondays**  
**Watching all the cars on the free way-ay**  
**I ain't got a thing to do**  
**Can I sit here next to you?**  
**And oh oh ohhh**

**Yeah, I gotta wish I got paid**  
**'Cause my card got maxed out yesterday-ay**  
**Could you give me a shot?**  
**And I'll work with what I got**  
**Not a dollar in my pocket but I rock it like I ain't broke.**  
**You know?**

**Oooooooo**  
**Here's to us uh-oh uh-oh**  
**Here's to us**  
**Ooooooooooo**  
**Here's to us uh-oh uh-oh**  
**Here's to never winning first place**  
**Here's to crying on your birthday**  
**Here's to every single heartbreak**  
**Here's to us**  
**Here's to us**

**Here's to the mistakes**  
**Somehow they always drop you in the right place-ace**  
**So, let's go another round**  
**Till the sky is falling down**  
**And we'll laugh at all the shakers and movers**  
**Now who's the loser?**  
**What a joke.**

**Oooooooooooooo**  
**Here's to us uh-oh uh-oh**  
**Here's to us**  
**Oooooooooooooo**  
**Here's to us uh-oh uh-oh**  
**Here's to never winning first place (come on!)**  
**Here's to crying on your birthday**  
**Here's to every single heartbreak**  
**Here's to us**  
**Here's to us**

**Na Na**  
**Na Na Na Na**

**I'm a player, I'm a hater**  
**But I swear you would never know**  
**Cause I got a smile on**  
**I'm an ex-con**  
**That just got off parole**  
**Could've been a contender, a pretender**  
**Like Brand New Playin' the role**  
**But I'm not so what? And that's just how it goes.**

**Yeah!**

**Oooooooooooooo**  
**Here's to us uh-oh uh-oh**  
**Here's to us**  
**Oooooooooooooo**  
**Here's to us uh-oh uh-oh**  
**Here's to never winning first place**  
**Here's to crying on your birthday**  
**Here's to all the bad first dates**  
**Here's to every single heartbreak**  
**Here's to raining on your own paraaade**  
**Here's to showing up anyway**  
**Here's to us**  
**Here's to us**  
**Here's to**  
**Here's to the Mondays'**

The crowd once again erupted, they were cheering and clapping and what not. Tori smiled, she was extremely glad that she was given this chance. "Alright well that was it for me. Next up is Big Time Rush. I wanted to thank all of you for coming here, and enjoying the songs that I performed. I'm currently working on a demo. I really liked performing here tonight. So once again Thank You." She said, walking off the stage. She was immediantly met by her friends.

"Tori you were amazing." Cat said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks. So were you." She said, smiling.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you ask me to perform with you?" She asked.

Tori was about to say something but she was intruppted by Gustavo. "Tori that was really good. Also I didn't know that your little friend there could sing." He said, pointing at Cat.

"Yeah. She's really good." Tori said.

"Uhh...I can sing also. Tori has done a duet with me before." Jade cut in.

Kelly looked at her and smiled. "You go to hollywood arts, don't you?" She asked.

"We all do." Beck said.

"So your all good at singing?" Gustavo asked.

Tori choked back a laugh. "No some sing, some act, some dance and some are talent-less " She said, the last part she was referring to her older sister. There were many talented students at Hollywood Arts.

Beck scoffed. "You talking about Trina, aren't you." He said.

Tori nodded. "Yep." She said, smiling. She glanced at Jade, noticing that she was glaring at her. She seems to still have some lingering feelings for Beck, though she claims that she is over him. From the look in her eyes, she is not over him yet. She'll have to accept that he'll eventually start dating again. It would be smart for her to start dating too.

* * *

**Okay...I had a bit of writer's block. Again.  
I hope the next chapter will be better...  
If you have any ideas on how you think the next chapter should go; then let me know. I'll find a way to add it in :)  
Always up for suggestions**


	18. Chapter 18

TORI's POV

I knew that the guys were gonna be awesome, they always were. I kind of watched from a distance, and smiled. They have really made a difference in my life, and I'm glad that I met them. They may be mega superstars, but their totally down to earth. "Hey You."

I glanced to my right and smiled more. "Hey yourself." I said, running a hand through my hair. Leave it to Beck to be the one to find me, not that I was hiding or anything.

"So whatcha doing?"

"Watching the concert, can't you tell?" I said. I was still smiling.

Beck scoffed. "If that was the case, then why are you over here by yourself and not by the others." He said, running a hand through his ran. My response was me shrugging. I never really thought of that. "Is it because of Kendall?" The question caught me by surprise, what surprised me even more was his tone. He seemed a little jealous, why would he be jealous?

"Nooo." I said, slowly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? So you don't have any lingering feelings for him?" He asked.

I sighed. "Well...yeah. But I think that's normal, especially with the way we broke up. Which was over phone, I swore I'd allow anyone to break up with me that way, but clearly that was something that I couldn't stop from happening."

Beck seemed to be deep in thought. "Well no one should end a relationship over phone." I could tell he wanted to say something else but he was holding back. I wonder why.

"Is there something else?"

"Nope."

"Liar."

"Am not."

"You are too." I was starting to laugh.

"If I am, then so are you because I can tell your keeping something from me. So spill."

I shook my head. "Now why would I hide something from you?" I asked.

Beck shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know you tell me. By the way, you were awesome on stage. It's were you belong. When you become famous, I can say that I knew you before you got famous." He said.

I smiled a little. "I'd never let the fame get to me. I'll remember where I came from, and who my friends are." I said, meeting Beck's eyes. I knew that I could never forget my friends, I've been through a lot with them. I couldn't believe it when I was asked to come to palm woods and record a demo with Gustavo. I have accomplished so much in my life, and know that I'm pretty close to full filling my dreams. I owe a lot to Hollywood Arts, and my friends of course.

"I know that." Was all he said. I found that weird.

"Something wrong?"

Beck shook his head. "Tori your very talented. Your getting the opportunity of a lifetime, which you deserve this."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a hug. I think he needed a hug. "Thanks Beck." I said, my eyes once again met his. I always felt that I could be myself around him. I wasn't a hundred percent sure if I even knew what I was doing, but I leaned in a little and felt my lips on Beck's. He seemed a little hesitant, but ended up kissing me back.

"What on earth?"

We pulled away and both glanced in the direction of the new voice. It was Jade. Great.

I took a few steps back and ran a hand through my hair. "Uhh.." I didn't even know what to say. I was pretty sure that I just got lost in the moment, I think. I then noticed that Jade wasn't alone, James and Kendall were standing behind her. Jade looked shocked, James looked surprised and well Kendall was the only one who wasn't showing emotion.

"We were coming to find you." James said.

I nodded a little and forced a smile. "Alright." I didn't know what else to say.

I ran a hand through my hair, and then something out of the blue happened. Jade spun around, and then kissed Kendall. I think it was an attempt to make both me and Beck jealous. I glanced at Beck, and saw that he just rolled his eyes. Guess it wasn't working for him, but I'll admit that I felt a little jealous. James gave Jade an odd look before looking back at me. "Gustavo wants to talk to you about something." He said, walking away. Kendall glanced at me and then followed James.

"Sooo..." I said, slowly.

Jade smirked. "Doesn't feel so good, does it." She walked away.

I sighed and looked at Beck. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I shouldn't have done that, especially knowing that Jade isn't over you yet. Now I think she's gonna do something to me. And we were finally friends."

Beck looked at me. "I'm sure she won't do anything, give her some time to cool down. I'm sure she'll come around again. She may have a temper, but she'd never seriously injure anyone."

"Unless she has scissors." I stated.

Beck frowned and then nodded. "Good point." He said. That was reassuring.

"We should get back, James did say that Gustavo did want to talk to me. I wonder what that could be." I said, starting to walk towards the pool. The concert was held near the pool, well it's over now. I still couldn't believe that nearly an hour ago I was on stage performing in front of almost everyone at palm woods.

"Awww...Tori, there you are."

I smiled at Gustavo, he was talking to the guys. "Hey. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I had invited some other A and R guys tonight. One wants to sign you. He'd allow you to continue working with me, but you'd get to make a full album instead." He said to me.

"Seriously?" I asked. Gustavo just nodded. Wow everything was happening so fast. "Like I really need to answer that, of course the answer is going to be yes." I said, hugging Gustavo. He was caught off guard, but gradually hugged me back. I could tell that he's not much of a hugger. This was awesome, I wonder how long I'll be at the palm woods now. I was hoping to eventually return to Hollywood Arts, but I don't know if that's possible now. My dream was finally starting to come true.

* * *

**_Muahaha...Jade and Kendall...Jk  
Chapter is a tad bit short...but I still met my goal, which is over 1000 words :)  
Anyways, sry for the delayed update. I've been very busy the few weeks._**


	19. Chapter 19

KENDALL's POV

"You do realize that there's a chance that you'll be leaving palm woods?" I asked, leaning against the wall. Everyone was hanging out in Tori's room, which was the last place I wanted to but James made me come along. I'm tired, since it was already late so all I wanted to do was go to bed and forget about the events that happened today.

Tori was smiling, but that slightly faded. "What do you mean? Gustavo said that the A&R person was going to let me continue working with Gustavo." She said, running a hand through her hair.

I shrugged. "He might, but he may also want you to go to a different studio. I'm sure he'll get in contact with you sometime later today and tell you all the details over phone. But nothing will be official until you sign the contract." I said.

"Is that true?" She asked, looking at James, Logan and Carlos.

James averted his eyes and nodded. "Yeah." He said.

Cat smiled a little. "Would it matter?" She asked, running a hand through her long red hair.

Tori glanced at her, and then sat down on the couch next to Beck. "I honestly don't know. I mean a record deal, is a record deal right? I think the only difference is what they have to offer. There's nothing I want more, but I always thought I'd be working with Gustavo. I can't really judge since I've only worked with one producer so far." She said, running both her hands thorough her hair.

"It's up to you." Beck said.

I tried not to roll my eyes. I couldn't even look at Jade at the moment. I still can't believe she kissed me just to get Beck jealous, which clearly didn't work. "Yeah Tor. No one but you can make that kind of decision. Just stating the facts, thought you'd like to know." I glanced at Carlos, who was also leaning against the wall, only he was sleeping.

"I think we should call it a night. I'll have to sleep on it." She said, leaning back and resting her head against Beck's shoulder. Like everyone else in the room, she looked exhausted.

I nodded and slapped Carlos on the arm, he snorted. "We're going back to our apartment." I said.

"I don't know if I'll make it." He said back to me. I rolled my eyes and walked out of Tori's apartment, if he wasn't going to walk I was going to drag him. See how much he'd enjoy that.

"Carlos!"

I turned around to find James slapping Carlos on the arm, much like I did a few minutes ago. "No one is going to carry you." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. I knew we were all tired, but it seemed that Carlos was more tired than the rest of us.

"Have you been sleeping?" I asked.

Carlos nodded, following Logan out of Tori's apartment. He yawned and waved a good night to everyone that was in the room. "Night everyone." I said, following James out of the apartment. Since I was the last one to leave, I close the door behind me.

"You think Tori would really leave Palm woods?" James asked, looking at me.

I shrugged. "Maybe to go back to Hollywood Arts, but she likes it here. But then again, she might surprise everyone. Nothing's been signed yet. She has to make up her own mind."

James nodded in agreement. "I hope she stays." He walked into our apartment. Katie and my mom would be sound asleep by now, unless someone runs into something that is loud enough to wake them up, and that's just what Carlos did. I flipped on the lights to find Carlos laying on the floor and a chair turned over.

"What is going on out here?" Uh oh.

"Hey mom." I said, with a smile.

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you guys just getting in now? It's like one thirty in the morning."

"We were talking to Tori." James said, sitting down on the couch. I glanced at Carlos, who has fallen asleep once again. He never even bothered to get up from the spot where he stumbled over the chair.

"Yeah what James said." I agreed.

Logan was laying on the couch, he looked like he might have passed out too. "She was offered the chance to record an album, but there's a small possibility that she'll leave palm woods." He said. Guess he didn't fall asleep yet.

"Awww...Well you all need to go to bed, now. You all look like your going to pass out..." She never even finished what she was saying, guess she figured that it was useless, since we were all on the verge of falling asleep. "What is wrong with your bedrooms?"

I shrugged. "I'm cozy right here. What about you?" I asked, looking at James.

"Yep." He agreed.

"That is does not look cozy." She pointed at Carlos.

I smiled. "Hey what ever works." I said, running a hand through my hair. I don't know if I'd fall asleep like Carlos was, but guess he found it cozy since he hasn't even moved. I leaned my head back on the couch and thought about everything that has happened today. Some of it was good, and some was bad. The one question that ran through my mind before it drifted into blackness was 'Will Tori leave Palm woods?'

JADE's POV

So it looks like Beck is officially over me, and that kind of hurt. I've always thought that we'd get back together. I know I know I'm thick-headed at times, but that's who I am. I was shocked when I walked up to find Tori and Beck kissing, so in return I kissed her ex-boyfriend. I feel bad about using Kendall like that, not that it worked anyways. I wouldn't know about Tori though.

I was up at eight thirty in the morning wandering Palm woods, I've tried to avoid both Tori and Beck. I wondered if Kendall would up yet, so that way I can apologize to him.

Did I have a crush on him? No.

I'd admit that he is cute, but he's not my type.

"Morning."

I turned around to find Camille and Robbie walking up. "Hi."

"Aren't you up a little early?" Robbie asked.

"No." I said, running a hand through my hair. He wasn't my favorite person, but at the moment I was liking him more than I like Tori. I wasn't even sure if I was actually mad at Tori, just upset. She could have told me that she has feelings for my ex-boyfriend. No instead I find out the hard way.

"So did you hear?" Camille asked.

I probably looked confused, since Robbie decided to tell me. "Tori was offered the chance to record an album, but she might have to leave Palm woods. Guess none of us will know any of the details until after she meets with the A&R guy."

"Interesting."

Robbie looked a little worried. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you. Hey where were you last night?"

"None of your business." I practically yelled at him. So Tori might have to leave Palm woods. She wouldn't turn down the chance of a lifetime, would she? I mean this is her biggest dream coming true. I know I wouldn't turn that opportunity down. "So she hasn't decided yet?"

Camille glanced at Robbie. "No." She said, slowly.

I walked away. "Thanks for letting me know, not that I really care." I'm sure they both could have figured out that I was lying there, because I was interested.

* * *

**Hmm...What do you think Jade is up to now?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Big Time Rush**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks so much for the reviews; Glad y'all are enjoying the story**

TORI's POV

I honestly didn't know what to do. I didn't want to leave Palm woods, the only reason I'd even think about leaving here is to go back to Hollywood Arts. I didn't get much sleep last night, was to restless. Thanks a lot Kendall. Maybe I can talk to him, he might be able to help me make up my mind. I changed my clothes and pulled my hair back into a pony tail. I don't have anything planned at all, so I choose not to put any make up on.

I walked out of my apartment and glanced around. "Hey James, do you know where Kendall is?"

James jumped a little. Guess I startled him. "Uhh...He's either still in our apartment or he's by the pool. That'd be my guess." He wasn't his usually cheerful self, wonder what that's about. I noticed it last night also.

"Thanks." I said, walking down the hall. He just nodded and walked on to the elevator. I walked up to the guy's apartment door and was just about to knock when the door swung open. "Hey." I smiled a little.

Kendall looked startled. Twice in one day, I'm on a roll. Wonder if I can startled the others. "Tori? What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping that we could talk."

"Uhh...I don't know if that's a good idea."

I rolled my eyes. "Please, it's kind of important. I toss and turned all night, barely got any sleep."

Kendall sighed. "Fine, but make it quick."

Guess that's better than nothing. "I'm feeling conflicted. Should I take sign the contract? This is always something that I wanted, but I don't want to leave Palm Woods. Would you be able to leave?"

Kendall studied me for a few seconds. "No I wouldn't be able to. This is home, this is where I belong. I think it's where you belong too, but only you can make your decisions."

I sighed. "Yeah I know. I just really need someone to talk to."

"Why not Beck?"

I was a bit taken back. "I don't know." I crossed my arms over my chest, and glanced around. "Are you jealous or something?" I didn't even stop to think about it, I just blurted it out.

Kendall scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. "Nope." He said, walking out of the apartment. If I didn't know any better I'd say that he is, but of course he'd lie to my face about that. I let out a frustrated groan, and then stormed out, slamming the apartment door in the process. Why does everything always have to be so complicated? Never no smooth sailing.

"Hey Tori."

Uh-oh. I know that voice anywhere. "Jade." I said, turning around to face her. I haven't gotten the chance to talk to her about what happen, though I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want to hear my excuse. If I even had one. Which at the moment, I don't. I could say that I got caught up in the moment, but I don't think I did. I've tried to tell myself that I did though.

"I'm surprised that you're not with Beck. I find it interesting that you were with Kendall though."

"We were talking." I said, walking away.

"Oh really? Because I just saw Kendall and he seemed rather frustrated. He's not the only one who seems frustrated." Jade said, smirking. I was beginning to wonder what she's up to.

"I wouldn't know why."

"I heard that you might be leaving palm woods. So what's this I hear about a record deal?"

I sighed. "Yeah I've been offered a record deal, but nothing's been signed yet. That's what I was talking to Kendall about. I don't know what to do." I really didn't know what to do.

"I think you should. This is a huge deal Tori. Would you really want to pass that up?" Jade asked.

I glanced at her and then looked away. I knew she was right, but I didn't want to leave Palm woods. "I need to talk to Gustavo. Palm woods is like a second home to me, I'd hate to leave here."

"Then go talk to Gustavo. He's at the studio, isn't he?"

I nodded. "I'll see you around." I walked away, still wondering what Jade is up too. Maybe she's not up to anything, but I doubt that, she is always up to something.

JAMES's POV

"Yo! Kendall." I spotted one of my best friends walking off the elevator, he seemed frustrated.

"James."

I secretly rolled my eyes. "What's bugging you?"

"One word, Tori." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

I frowned a little. "What happen? Last night you two seemed fine, even after we saw Tori kissing Beck." I'll admit that I was completely surprised, I always thought they were just friends. Nothing more.

Kendall shrugged. "This morning she came to me for advice. I told her that only she can make her decisions, no one else can for her." Well that was normal, I go to Kendall all the time for advice, but that's only if Logan isn't around. Kendall's smart, but he's not as smart as Logan.

"Sounds like good advice to me."

Kendall looked at me. "I asked her why she didn't just ask Beck."

"And that's bugging you? Are you jealous? Because to seem jealous." I said.

Kendall glared at me, he looked like he actually wanted to punch me. "I am not jealous. Tori and I are dunzo, she can date who ever she wants. She can date you for all I care." He said, walking away. Well that seemed a little weird, I never would have expected that kind of reaction from Kendall. I still think he's a little jealous just won't admit it.

BECK's POV

"Have you seen Tori yet?"

I turned around to find Jade walking towards me. "Not since this morning. Why?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. I should have known that Jade was going to find me sooner or later, she seems to be everywhere today. Robbie told me that he talked to her for a bit this morning, she also talked to André. Wonder what she's up to.

"I saw her. She came out of Kendall's apartment, looking frustrated."

I frowned a little. "And?"

"That's it. Well they were both looking frustrated. I wonder why." She said, smirking a little.

I shrugged. "What would it matter?"

"Well I think it matters because their clearly not over each other."

I rolled my eyes. "What are you getting at?" Though I had a feeling that I knew where this was going.

"Maybe you should rethink your decision before jumping into a relationship with Tori. Would you really want to be in a relationship with someone who isn't over her ex-boyfriend?"

"You mean like your not over me?" I asked, running a hand through my hair. Jade looked a bit taken back, she opened her mouth to respond but instead spun on her heels and walked away. I'll admit that I felt bad about saying that, but it was the truth.

* * *

_**So here's the next chapter. A little on the short side.  
I'm not the best when it comes to love triangles, but I'm trying.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Big Time Rush**_


	21. Chapter 21

NO ONE's POV

Tori crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall; she watched the activity. Some people were standing around, some were entering while others were exiting the main lobby. Can get really boring after a while. "What are you doing?"

Tori glanced over to find Cat and Carlos approaching her. "Hey guys." She forced a smile, though she wasn't feeling it. "I'm thinking about how messed up my life is at the moment. I kissed Beck last night, but I think I may actually still have feelings for Kendall. I don't know if I'll ever actually get over him, but I've discovered that I may have feelings for Beck to."

Carlos shrugged. "Maybe you should talk to them."

"I tried."

"Did you really?" Cat asked.

Tori glanced away for a few seconds and then looked back at Cat. "I don't know."

"Tor, you need to let them know how you feel. Be honest with yourself." Cat said, poking her in the stomach. Tori frowned a little and then nodded in agreement, she knew that Cat was right. If she's not going to be honest with herself, then how can she be honest with others? The questions that were bugging her the most; how does Beck feel? Does Kendall still have feelings for her?

"There's Kendall. Go talk to him." Carlos said.

Tori spotted the tall blonde talking to James. It looked like he was ignoring her on purpose. "Here goes nothing." She walked towards the two guys, and secretly crossed her fingers hoping that Kendall won't walk away. "Kendall? Can I talk to you?"

Kendall glanced at her. "Sure Tor."

"Alone?"

James looked at her and then looked at his friend. "You know what, the story can wait." He walked away.

Kendall looked surprised that James was leaving him alone with Tori, but he kept his mouth shut. "I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk at the moment."

"No. I think Jade is."

Tori smiled a little. "Can we talk...about what happen?"

Kendall crossed his arms over his chest, looking like he wished to be anywhere but here. "Fine, but make it quick."

Tori scoffed and then rolled her eyes. "If your going to be that way then forget about it," she started to walk away but then decided to change her mind, "You broke up with me. I don't know what your problem is! So you caught me kissing Beck, what about you? You let Jade kiss you right in front of me!"

"She caught me off guard."

Tori ran a hand through her hair. "What do you want? Honestly?"

Kendall looked her for a few seconds and then looked away. He seemed lost in thought. "I don't know. Alright? I don't know what I want."

So Tori was the only one feeling conflicted. "I still have feelings for you Kendall, I think I'll always have feelings for you." She never expected being around Kendall would be this hard. When she arrived back at palm woods her heart fluttered the second she saw him, and everything that she ever felt for him all came back at once. She still had feelings for Beck, and didn't know what to do.

"What about Beck?"

"What about him?"

Kendall crossed his arms over his chest. "You obviously have feelings for him."

"Well I don't know what to tell you then." She said, running a hand through her hair again. Kendall gave her a look that said, 'yeah that's what I thought.' She felt bad, she really did.

"If I were to ask you to do something, would you?"

"Uhh...what do you have in mind?"

Tori sighed and smiled a little. "Kiss me."

Kendall gave her an odd look, and for a second it looked like he was going to refuse but instead he took a step closer and placed a hand on her neck. "Are you sure?" Tori could see the uncertainty in his eyes, so she closed the distance between them. Her lips met his, and she swore that she felt sparks fly. Kendall kissed her back, rising his other hand so that he was kind of cupping her face. Everything just felt right.

A cough was what caused they to pull apart. "Beck." Tori said, glancing over at her friend. He looked annoyed.

"Guess Jade was right, you're not over your ex-boyfriend." He walked away.

"Beck! Wait!" Tori said, running after Beck. Could this day get any worse? Should probably scratch that since every time someone asks that question; things seem to get worse.

JADE's POV

I saw what was happening. I pointed Beck in the direction since he was looking for Tori. Sneaky right? It's his own fault, he fell for Tori. I didn't feel regret. I never do. "Beck?" I asked, jogging after him. Tori must have given up on trying to find him, since I spotted him leaning against a huge oak tree.

"What do you want Jade?"

"Are you okay?"

Beck glanced at me. "What do you think? I should have listen to you. I should have known that Tori would eventually go back to Kendall." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What happen?" I pretended like I didn't know what happen.

"You didn't see?"

I shook my head. "I was looking for you."

"Tori and Kendall kissed. Are they dating again? Have they gotten back together?" He asked. It actually broke my heart listening to him. He really did like Tori, and I knew I was going to hate myself later for saying this.

"Yes." I lied to him.

He ran a hand through his hair. "For how long?"

Should I lie some more? "I think the break up was a lie. I don't think they've actually broke up." More lies, guess I really am evil. I could tell that Beck was believing this.

"So they been fooling everyone? Because there was a lot of tense between them, and it wasn't a good kind." Okay so maybe I had to be a bit more convincing.

"Tori's an actress."

"Kendall's not." Beck countered.

I frowned a little. "Maybe he wasn't pretending. Maybe he's tense because of you," Beck looked at my oddly, so I decided to continue, "think about it, both of you have feelings for Tori. Maybe that's why." I got closer to Beck, and looked into his brown eyes.

"Maybe your right." He looked down for a few seconds and then returned his eyes to mine. Before I knew it his lips were on mine, I wonder is he even knew what he was doing. Not that I was complaining. I raised an arm and looped it around his neck, and deepened the kiss. I felt Beck's arms tighten around my waist. I was in paradise.

"So this was your plan all along? Bravo Beck."

I pulled away and glanced to my right; Tori was standing a few feet away. "Your no better." I said.

Tori rolled her eyes. "I'm no better? If you're refering to yourself, then your right." She said, walking away. She actually looked hurt, don't know why considering just ten minutes ago she was kissing her ex-boyfriend.

"Tori!"

"Beck, let her go." I said.

Beck sighed and then nodded. "That might be for best."

* * *

**Sooo what do y'all think?  
I seriously tried my best; don't know though. **

**Disclaimer I do not own Victorious or Big Time Rush**


	22. Chapter 22

TORI's POV

I was hurt, but I'd never admit it. "Hey Tor, you okay?"

I glanced up to find my best friend walking towards me. "Hey André. Do you think it's possible for someone to have bad luck? Because I'm starting to think that I do."

André sat down next to me. "What happen?"

I sighed. "Well I was talking to Kendall, basically confessing that I still have feelings for him and then I asked him to kiss me. Beck saw, got angry and walked away. I went to find Beck and found him kissing Jade. Aside from that, there's still the problem with the record deal. I don't know if I'm leaving palm woods or staying. I need to find Gustavo."

"So you kissed Kendall and Beck saw?"

I nodded. "Yep."

André pulled me into a hug. "Well sometimes things need to get worse before they can get better. As for the record deal, I don't think you'll have to worry about leaving palm woods. Gustavo wouldn't allow it." He said, smiling a little.

Only if he knew how Gustavo could be at times. "I hope your right." I said.

André stood up and offered his hand to me. I accepted it, and he pulled me up. "I ran into Gustavo earlier, and kind of told him what was bothering you. That's how I know that he won't let you leave."

I smiled. "You're the best." I pulled him into a hug.

"I know and don't you forget it."

I chuckled and gave him a gentle push. "Don't push it, I might decide to take it back." I ran a hand through my hair, and glanced to my right spotting Beck with Jade. "Uhh...I think I'm going to go find Cat." I spun around, and walked in the opposite direction before André could say anything. I didn't want to be anywhere near Beck at the moment. Why can't life just be easy? Why do I have feelings for two guys? Why'd I have to kiss Beck? None of this would matter if I hadn't kissed Beck. I'm going to blame myself for this whole mess.

CAT's POV

I've been looking for Tori, but haven't seen her yet. "Hey Jade! Have you seen..." I didn't finish my question, since I noticed that Jade was with Beck. I don't know if that's a good sign or a bad one.

"What's up Cat?" Jade asked, smiling.

I glanced at Beck and then looked back at Jade. "I was wondering if you've seen Tori? I really need to talk to her about something." I ran a hand through my red hair.

"No why would I?"

I felt a tad bit uneasy. "So what's going on with you two? Your practically acting like your dating again." I kind of just blurted it out. Last night everyone was talking about how Tori and Beck kissed, so I thought that there was something going on between them. Guess I was proven wrong, unless it was just a rumor.

"We're not." Beck said.

"We're just friends." Jade added.

I nodded slightly. "So neither of you have seen Tori?"

"Not for a few hours. I think she's avoiding Beck, since he caught her kissing Kendall." Jade said. I secretly rolled my eyes, knowing Jade she found someway to get Beck in the main lobby at the exact moment. I've known Jade for a long time, so I'm not surprised by anything she does. She's one of my best friends, but even I've had a hard time trusting her in the past.

"What are you up too?" I asked, whispering in her ear.

Jade smirked. "Just giving Tori what she deserves." She turned and walked away.

I shook my head, and glanced at Beck. "I'm starting to think that you two deserve each other." I didn't want to hear what he had to say in return, so I walked away. How did anything turn into a big mess? I felt bad for Tori, she was finally getting a long with Jade and then this happens. I really hope that she isn't blaming herself for this mess.

JADE's POV

I used a tree to hide from Cat, but I heard the last words that she said to Beck and I couldn't help but smirk a little. I waited until she left when I finally came out of hiding. "Hey."

Beck glanced at me. "What are you doing Jade?"

I'll admit, I never expected that from him. "What do you mean, what am I doing?"

"You heard me. Are you hoping that we'll get back together?" He studied my face for a few seconds, I was about to answer when he continued. "Because if you are, you better just walk away and leave me alone. We're done Jade." He walked away. Well that could have gone a lot worse, I didn't expect him to catch on so soon.

"Beck. That is not what I'm hoping for."

"Then what?" He turned around really sharp, and nearly knocked me off my feet.

I ran my hand through my hair. "I'm just sick and tired of Tori getting everything she wants. She gets the lead in a role, she gets the chance to record a demo with Gustavo and now she might get the chance to record an actual album. What do I get? Nothing!" I yelled in his face. I know it's rude, but I was on a roll.

"So then your using me?"

I let out a shocked gasped. "How can you even think that?"

Beck ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, you tell me." He said. I just basically told him the reason that I'm annoyed with Tori and now he's thinking that I used him to make her jealous? If I really wanted to make Tori jealous I would have gone straight for her ex-boyfriend.

"I think you know." I said, walking away. I spotted Kendall and James walking in to the palm woods. "Hey Kendall." I started jogging after him, I wasn't sure if things were still going to be awkward, but I needed to apologize for last night.

"Jade."

I'm surprised that he actually stopped. "Hey look, I wanted to apologize for last night. I wasn't in my right mind."

"No worries." Kendall said, starting to walk again. That was way to easy.

"That's it? Huh...That was easy."

Kendall glanced over his shoulder. "You'll be surprised. Maybe you should consider apologizing to someone else." He said, disappearing into the palm woods. He wasn't talking about Tori...Was he? I hope he wasn't.

* * *

**Decided to update; since I won't be updating until next week, sometime.  
I have a pretty busy week and saturday is the 139th running of the Kentucky derby, so I'm looking forward to watching that. Just curious for those who watch horse racing; who do you think is going to win? My picks are Verrazano and Revolutionary. I'm leaning more towards Verrazano though**


	23. Chapter 23

TORI's POV

I walked into the studio, since Gustavo wanted to talk to me about something. My mind was on this morning, though all I want to do is forget about what happen. That's impossible, or it seems that way. "Hey Gustavo." I forced a smile. Gustavo was talking to a guy that was slightly taller than Kendall, he's dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt.

"Tori, I want you to meet Stefan, he was at the concert last night." Gustavo said.

My forced smile became natural. "Hi." I said, offering my hand.

"You were amazing last night. I'm surprised that you're not already famous, someone as talented as you." Stefan said, smiling. He didn't seem much older than me, so I was wondering if he's new to Rocque Records.

"Stefan is the A&R guy that is considering you. He might sign you to his record." Gustavo explained before I could even ask. I looked at Stefan, trying to keep the shock off my face. I forgot that I might be leaving Palm woods, not that I wanted to. I knew I had to decide, but wouldn't I be able to pick where I want to record the album? Gustavo's a producer, shouldn't I be allowed to choose.

"Does that mean that I'll leave here?" I asked.

Stefan shook his head. "Not if you don't want to." He said.

I smiled. "Okay. Well that seems good enough for me." I said, running a hand through my hair.

Stefan looked at me for a few seconds. "Would you be able performing a song?"

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

He shrugged. "Any song of your choosing. It has to be something that you've never performed before, and is a little challenging. I'm pretty sure with you the sky is the limit." I blushed a little, which was embarrassing. I've been told that I'm talented, but I've never heard someone tell me that the sky is the limit.

"Thanks...What about 'No way out' by Phil Collins? I love that song, and I think it'll be challenging." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I have never thought of singing any of his songs, but this would be the perfect chance.

Stefan rubbed his chin, he seemed to be thinking. "What do you think Gustavo? Think she can pull off a song by Phil Collins?" He asked with a smile. I was liking this guy already. I could tell that he was thinking that I could pull the song off, but he wanted Gustavo thoughts. I glanced over my shoulder at Gustavo, waiting for his answer. I had my fingers crossed that he'd say yes.

"That's a pretty powerful song, but I think she'd be able to pull it off." He said. I did my best to hide my excitement, I was also nervous. What if I ruin the song? I don't think it'd matter since I was only singing in front of Stefan and Gustavo, I think. Never know when the guys will show up, I know they were getting together with Gustavo sometime today to record a song.

"Okay, go ahead Tori." Stefan said.

I sighed and then nodded. "Okay, I can do this." I ignored the butterflies in my stomach. I walked into the sound booth, and ran a hand through my hair. I was a little nervous, which is weird since I performed in front of a crowd just last night. It could have been because I was going to be performing a pretty powerful song or it could be because of Stefan. I Started singing, didn't even think about hiding my emotions. Which is most likely going to ruin the song, I hope I don't.

_**Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone**_  
_**But there's nothing I can say to change**_  
_**The things I've done**_  
_**Of all the things I hid from you**_  
_**I cannot hide the shame**_  
_**And I pray someone, something will come**_  
_**To take away the pain**_

_**There's no way out of this dark place**_  
_**No hope, no future**_  
_**I know I can't be free**_  
_**But I can't see another way**_  
_**I can't face another day**_

_**Tell me where, did I go wrong**_  
_**Everyone I loved, they're all gone**_  
_**I'd do everything so differently**_  
_**But I can't turn back the time**_  
_**There's no shelter from the storm**_  
_**Inside of me**_

_**There's no way out of this dark place**_  
_**No hope, no future**_  
_**I know I can't be free**_  
_**But I can't see another way**_  
_**I can't face another day**_

_**I can't believe the words I hear**_  
_**It's like an answer to a prayer**_  
_**When I look around I see**_  
_**This place, this time, this friend of mine**_

_**I know it's hard but you**_  
_**Found somehow**_  
_**To look into your heart and**_  
_**To forgive me now**_  
_**You've given me the strength to see**_  
_**Just where my journey ends**_  
_**You've given me the strength**_  
_**To carry on**_

_**I see the path from this dark place**_  
_**I see my future**_  
_**Your forgiveness has set me free**_  
_**On and I can see another way**_  
_**I can face another day!**_

_**I see the path, I can see the path**_  
_**I see the future**_  
_**I see the path from this dark place**_  
_**I see the future**_

_**I see the path, I can see the path**_  
_**I see the future**_

I finished the song, and wiped my eyes since I started tearing up. I have never actually teared up when I was performing, but guess there's a first for everything. "Well?" I asked, running a hand through my long hair.

Stefan looked at Gustavo, and they both were quiet for a few seconds. I started biting my nails while waiting for their response, a million questions were going through my head. What if I messed up? What if I ruined the song because I didn't hide my emotions? Did I truly ruin the song? Those were just some of the questions running through my mind. "I think...you sung the song perfectly. You've never performed that song before?" Stefan asked. I jumped a little, since I was deep in thought.

"No, that's my first time."

Gustavo looked impressed, along with Stefan. "You were amazing, I was right. The sky is the limit for you."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, if your ready we can sign the contract." Stefan said.

I walked out of the sound booth, and was completely surprised. Kendall and James were sitting on the couch. "How long have you two been there?" I asked.

"About five seconds into the song." James said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's here it then." I figured that they were going to give me a hard time, well at least James would. I'd honestly like to see him perform a song that powerful. No way out has a powerful meaning behind it.

"I think you did an amazing job. Kendall?" James asked.

Kendall nodded in agreement. "So you staying or leaving here?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Staying. Guess your stuck with me, you okay with that?" I asked, smiling a little. Palm woods and Rocque Records is a like a second home to me, I miss my family but I have friends here. I'd miss them a lot if I were to leave.

"Yeah. Wouldn't want you leaving palm woods, it wouldn't be the same without you." Kendall said, he stood up and walked away. I was wondering if we'll ever talk about what happen this morning. I wanted to put that off as much as I can, it was a very strange morning. I couldn't help but wonder what was going through Jade's mind. I knew she's the reason that Beck came looking for me. If I didn't know any better she was trying to talk me into leaving Palm woods this morning also. I needed to talk to her, and I knew it wasn't going to be a pretty conversation.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated last week, I've been busy.  
I truly hope that this chapter is alright, it may not be my best. I know I have some minor errors, but this was written in a hurry. I just wanted to get a new chapter posted.  
The song is 'No way out' by Phil Collins, which is one of my favorite songs by him.  
Okay so the next chapter most likely will be up sometime next week; hopefully. This weekend I'll be watching the second leg of the triple crown races, so my mind is on that at the moment. **


	24. Chapter 24

**JADE's POV**

"So when are we leaving?" I was getting sick of being at the palm woods, I honestly didn't want to be anywhere near Tori at the moment. It's amazing how fast our friendship fell apart. I think it's Kendall's fault. We got along fine when Tori was at Hollywood Arts, but when she came back to palm woods it seemed that our friendship started falling apart again.

"I think sometime after five." Cat responded.

I sighed and fell back on to the couch. "I wish we were leaving now."

Cat looked at me, but didn't say anything right away. She's been extremely quiet the whole day, well around me she has anyways. "Hey Jade can I ask you a question?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"What happen? Why are you on the outs with Tori again?"

I should have seen that coming. "She kissed Beck."

"So? You two aren't dating?" She said, standing up and starting to walk away. I'm guessing that's why she's been a little cold towards me, because I've been mean to Tori. I found that a little odd since I was rude towards Tori before and she didn't seem to care. So why the change now? When did Tori and Cat become such close friends?

"You think it's easily? Imagine if Tori kissed Carlos? Would you just forgive her? I still have feelings for Beck and Tori knew that, but I don't think she cared." I said, standing up and following Cat.

"Save it Jade. I heard Tori's side, she said that they just got caught up in the moment. She really didn't know what she was doing." Cat said, crossing her arms over her chest. I'll admit that I'm surprised, my best friend was basically defending my enemy. I don't see Tori and me calling mends on this, the damage is done.

"Just like that? Your going to believe Tori over me?"

Cat shook her head. "I'm not taking sides. I saw how you were this morning. It's not cool, Jade." She said, running a hand through her red hair.

I sighed. "Fine, whatever. Believe what you want." I said, walking away. I was really starting to hate Tori, she gets everything. What do I get? Nothing! She is such a goody two shoes. No one wants to believe me, fine. I don't care anymore.

"You think that was funny this morning don't you?"

Speaking of the goody two shoes. "I don't know what so ever you're talking about."

Tori came walking into my point of view. "You know very well what I'm talking about. You told Beck that I'd be in the lobby, and that so just happened to be at the exact time that I kissed Kendall."

I smirked. "I had nothing to do with that."

"Oh really?" I noticed the sarcasm.

"That was your own doing. You should have thought of a better spot, where no one could have found you." I said, smiling. I had actually told Beck where Tori would be, might have even mentioned that she was with Kendall.

Tori crossed her arms over her chest. "You mean like you?"

Ouch. Okay I'll admit I didn't pick the best hiding spot when I was alone with Beck. "Did a better job then you did."

"Jade I found you two within a matter of minutes. You know I don't care if you never apologize to me, someone you should apologize to is Beck. He got caught in the crossfire, just like Kendall. You let jealousy get the best of you. That is the difference between us, I don't get jealous." Tori was now up in my face, and it was annoying me. Though I admit to give kudos to Tori, she was really standing her ground.

"I don't get jealous."

Tori scoffed. "Oh really?" Again with the sarcasm.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I don't."

"Yes you do. Jade every-time you see Beck talking to a female, you get _jealous!_" I couldn't help it, guess she just got to me because I slapped her across the face. She took a step back, and seemed stunned. It didn't last very long because she slapped me right back. I was going to make her regret that.

"Tori! Jade!"

We both looked to find André and Beck standing a few feet away. "What do you think you're doing?" André asked, grabbing hold of Tori's right arm and pulled her away. I'm relieved that Beck didn't come to her rescue like he often did.

"We were just talking." I said.

Tori rolled her eyes. "I was confronting her!"

André looked at her, and then back at me. "What on earth is going on? Confronting her for what?" So no one has filled him in on what has happened this morning.

"It's not important." I said.

Tori glared at me. "You know when you leave today, I'll miss you the least." She yanked her arm out of André's grip and walked away. I don't know why but what Tori had just said to me, it actually hurt a little. I noticed that both André and Beck were staring at me, they were expecting an answer.

"Your not going to get an answer from me." I said, walking away.

"Jade." Beck said, but I ignored him and kept walking. I felt that I had some thinking to do, I wasn't liking who I became over the past few days. Maybe I was jealous of Tori, that's what it felt like anyways.

**BECK's POV  
**

"What do you think that was about?" I asked, looking at André.

He shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know."

I ran a hand through my hair, and smiled a little. "Guess we'll never find out." Though I'm pretty sure one of them would crack, most likely Tori. She doesn't do well under-pressure, unlike Jade. Did I want to force Tori into telling me what happen? No. Most likely she won't talk to me after what happen this morning.

"You know sooner or later they'll eventually tell us what happen. You don't think it has something to do with this morning. Do you?" André asked, leaning against the wall.

"Most likely, yeah."

André frowned a little and then nodded. "Your probably right. So how about you go talk to Jade, while I talk to Tori."

I should have known that was coming. "Why do I have to talk to Jade? Why can't it be someone else, like Robbie or Cat?" I asked. Jade was the last person I wanted to talk to at the moment. No one really wants to be about Jade when she's angry or annoyed.

"Cat won't talk to Jade, Robbie's scared of her and so am I." André said.

I sighed. "Fine. I can't guarantee that she'll tell me anything."

"You'll have more success then what I would." André said before walking away. I rolled my eyes, and went to go find Jade. The one thing about is that if she doesn't want to be found, she'll hide extremely well. I had a feeling that I was going to have a hard time finding her, I think those last words Tori said to her affected her more then she'd admit.

* * *

**What do you think? Should Jade apologize to Tori?  
Anyways...I won't be able to update for a few days. I have a pretty busy week; I have school and then I babysit after school. I won't get home till after six-ish, and by then I'll be to tired to do anything. I'll try my best though to update in the next week or so.  
Disclaimer I do not own Victorious or Big time Rush**


	25. Haitus annoucement

Hey Y'all...  
So summer is basically here...which means for me, babysitting my two nieces during the day. I don't know when I'll be able to update my stories, I'm hoping at the end of July. I'm going to be moving at the end of july, so it might be sometime in august when I finally update. I might find some time in-between now and the end of july to update, but from the looks of it that's not going to happen. I'm not going to give up on them, but they will be on hiatus for a little while.  
Sry Y'all...  
Wish it didn't come to this, I've tried putting this off for as long as I could, hoping that I'll find the time...Hasn't happened :(


End file.
